Rise
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: Sequel to Mending the Void. Cybertron has been restored but, sadly, life cannot be as peaceful as the former Decepticons and Autobots would have liked. A new enemy returns and loyalties are further tested. At the end of the final battle, will the Great War at last be over? Takes place during Predacons Rising. Bumblebee/OC Smokescreen/OC Elita/OP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: Disappear by Two Steps from Hell **

"Let us take this cycle to celebrate all those who lost their lives in this war and know that their sacrifices were not in vain. Our home is restored and we will no longer be oppressed by a caste society that stood for inequality," Optimus began as he addressed the others.

Optimus and the others had been on Cybertron for several weeks and immediately set to work on repairing Iacon's main landing dock so other Cybertronians that were scattered to the universe could return. Optimus himself sent out a transmission saying that the war was over and that Megatron had been vanquished. It truly was a happy occasion for all.

But, Optimus could still see the sadness in some of his teammates' faces. They missed their human charges fiercely and he was sure the feeling was mutual. So, he and Elita One conversed and deemed to give everyone a respite from their labors.

Darkstorm, who had been working heavily in her spare time on an exosuit for the other humans since Cybertron's atmosphere was still being replenished, was thrilled at an opportunity to test her creations and a chance to see them again. They were light-weight, converted Cybertron's atmosphere into a plentiful oxygen supply, and worked perfectly.

When the humans arrived, everyone was thrilled to see them and Ratchet. And, having Raf there, made what came next all the more meaningful.

"But, today is not only for honoring the past, but also for moving forward to a brighter future. Bumblebee, step forward," Optimus smiled. Bumblebee gazed at the Prime questioningly but complied. "Kneel."

Bumblebee did so, curiosity but also in awe in his large blue optics. Was he really going to-?

His silent question was answered when Optimus lifted the Star Saber and gently tapped each of the scout's shoulder plates. "In the company of your brothers and sisters, and in the presence of our true maker, God, I hereby charge you to arise, Bumblebee, a warrior."

Bumblebee grinned wildly. "Thank you, Optimus. It's… It's a real honor."

Everyone moved forward to congratulate the young scout. "I knew you could do it, 'Bee!" Raf grinned.

Bumblebee chuckled and embraced his charge. "Thanks for believing in me, buddy."

He turned as Darkstorm kissed his buccal plating. "Was there ever any doubt?" she smiled warmly.

"Now, let's get this party started," Wheeljack smirked and held up a detonator.

Ultra Magnus immediately went on guard. "And what do you think you're doing, soldier?" he demanded.

"You'll see."

"Trust me, you'll all like it. And if you don't, well… you had better. Wheeljack and I didn't get to recharge last cycle because we were wiring these slagging things," Flareup donned a matching smirk and put her hands on her hips. "But, the end result'll be worth it."

And, before Ultra Magnus could object further, Wheeljack detonated the explosives. The grenades were hooked up to a statue of Megatron that had been erected near their location. Everyone watched as the statue crumbled and eventually disappeared, leaving only debris and smoke.

"Whoo! Take that, buckethead!" Miko cheered.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Skybreak grinned.

Darkstorm chuckled and too clapped at the scene before turning to her charge. "Now that you're here, what say you to that trip we talked about?"

Skye's face lit up. "I say let's do it!"

"You're leaving already, 'Storm?" Bumblebee asked, nearly pouting as his optics pleaded for her to stay.

"We won't be gone too long. Besides, I wouldn't miss celebrating this with you for the world." Darkstorm grinned and kissed him. She felt his spirits lift through their bond. "Why don't you and Raf join Smokescreen in visiting the Helix Gardens? I'm sure our dear youngling would love to see them."

"You bet I would! Can we go, 'Bee?" Raf asked excitedly.

"Alright. Alright," Bumblebee chuckled.

When Darkstorm and Skye turned to leave, they were stopped by Moonracer. "Wait! You think I can join you?" When Dreadwing's gaze met hers curiously, her cooling fans subtly activated. "I… well, I've always wanted to visit Vos."

"But you do not have a flight mode and I am unsure if the stairways leading to the city are free of debris," Darkstorm began.

"I can take her with us, Dar'sain. I am a strong enough flier to carry us both," Dreadwing interrupted.

Moonracer's optics widened. "No, Dreadwing. Y-You don't have to do that for me. Really."

"I insist," Dreadwing smiled softly. "Please, it will be no trouble at all, I assure you."

Moonracer smiled gratefully at him before turning to Flareup. The red femme smirked. "Try not to go too crazy and make sure you come back before dark."

"Will do," Moonracer grinned and saluted.

Her cooling fans activated slightly as Dreadwing gently placed her arms around his neck. "Now, make sure you have a tight grip, Moonracer. I would hate to have you fall."

"Umm, y-yeah. Sure thing."

She gasped as Dreadwing activated his thrusters and took off. Her grip tightened and she offlined her optics as the wind whipped around them. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. I'm gonna die, she thought.

"Moonracer, do not be afraid. Online your optics and look around you," Dreadwing yelled above the wind.

Moonracer shakily nodded before hesitantly doing so. "Don't look down. Instead, look up. Tell me what you see."

Moonracer followed his advice and grinned at what she saw. The sky certainly wasn't a brilliant blue like Earth's but a gold color. Still, she thought it was beautiful. She could make out the outline of Cybertron's two moons from there, and she never felt more free.

"It's amazing!" Moonracer exclaimed. "Do you always feel like this? When you're flying?"

"It is one of the advantages of being a Seeker," Dreadwing smiled.

Meanwhile, Skybreak, Darkstorm, and Skye followed close behind. "Well, look who's trying to make a move," Skybreak smirked as he commed his sister.

"Brother!" Darkstorm mentally rolled her optics.

"What? Like I'm the only one who's noticed it. Come on, Skye. Back me up here."

She giggled. "It's too beautiful a moment not to appreciate. I'm taking Skybreak's side here, Dar'sain."

"Ha! Two against one, Sister! I win," Skybreak grinned.

"In your dreams perhaps," Darkstorm muttered. "But, I do suppose it is…" She smiled. "I am happy for him."

"I'm just glad it sounds like things are going smoothly here." Skye's smile diminished slightly. "Though it sounds like there's still a lot of work ahead."

"True, but now that your exosuit is functioning, you can visit here whenever you wish," Darkstorm replied encouragingly.

The girl's smile returned full-force. "There is always that."

"And, you know, you could always have a permanent home here if you wish."

Before Skye could reply, Dreadwing commed Darkstorm and her brother. "We are here. Behold, the home of all Seekers, Vos."

To say it was dazzling would be an understatement. Dreadwing was right in telling Darkstorm it was a citadel in the sky. The entire city-state was built on a large platform that was suspended several thousand feet in the air. Surprisingly, the platform still held strong. Most of the buildings were destroyed due to bombings in the early days of the war but those still standing were magnificent, graceful. A large energon fountain lay in the center of the city-state with a large Roman-like metal building behind it. The royal palace.

The Seekers landed near that very place.

"It's… even more magnificent than what I had imagined," Darkstorm whispered in awe.

"Ditto," Moonracer nodded slowly before wincing as she caught sight of several still decaying offlined Seekers.

"Far before the war, Vos continually battled with a neighboring city-state, Tarn. And then the bombings began…" Dreadwing vented. "Then the war which brought more destruction. Tired of the destruction of our home and hearing Megatron's promises of peace, the Seekers led by Starscream quickly pledged their allegiance to him." He composed himself. "But, this cycle is not one that should be spent grieving. Come. There is something I must show all of you."

Darkstorm gently picked up Skye in her servos and followed Dreadwing, Moonracer, and Skybreak as they entered the royal palace. They passed a main courtyard where hundreds more dead Seekers could be found until they entered the throne room. Two large elegant metal thrones embedded with crystals lay against the far wall and portraits of Vos' previous rulers were on the walls.

Skybreak focused his optics as he found a picture of a young Starscream with his carrier, sire, and his… "Brothers? 'Screamer had brothers?" he quirked an optic ridge.

Dreadwing slowly nodded. "Yes. My brother and I may have not stayed in Vos very long but all were aware of the young princes. That is Thundercracker," he pointed to a blue and black Seeker with a solemn countenance before pointing to a black and purple Seeker who was making faces just behind him. "And that is Skywarp."

"They looked so happy there," Moonracer observed.

"We all had different lives before the Great War," Dreadwing replied softly.

Darkstorm paused to study the portrait once more before following Dreadwing as he walked behind the throne. "Come. I must show you this," he said.

The others watched as he deactivated the metal curtain to reveal a window that glistened with various colors. Through the crystal, one could see the vast extent of sky and the earth below.

"What is this?" Skye asked as she placed a hand against the smooth crystal.

"Zxiroanian glass. It is very costly and rare to come by," Dreadwing replied.

"It's so beautiful. I've only ever seen it once or twice when I worked as a sanitation bot in Iacon and never as big as this," Moonracer said with a grin.

"Thank you, Dre'wan," Darkstorm smiled. "For showing us this."

"Anything for you, my little storm," Dreadwing donned a matching smile.

* * *

Smokescreen stood next to Bumblebee and Raf and studied what remained of the Helix Gardens. True, the Decepticon bombs had decimatated Praxus but the flora was stubborn. A few blossom covered metal vines still grew through the wreckage.

"Cool!" Raf grinned.

"You should have seen this place before the bombing. The Helix Gardens were the pride of Praxus," Smokescreen smiled.

Bumblebee knelt down to a vine and gently picked a metal flower. Smokescreen donned a knowing expression. "For 'Storm?"

"I-I figured she'd like one," Bumblebee's cooling fans activated.

"Hmm," Smokescreen mused. "Maybe Skye will, too."

"When's the wedding?" Bumblebee joked.

Smokescreen rolled his optics at the scout. "Very funny." He paused before too picking a flower.

"Now come on," Bumblebee grinned. "Let's head back before the others send out a search party. Besides, I promised Raf a race."

"Pfft, you just want to see your sparkmate. Admit it," Smokescreen smirked as he transformed.

"Like you're any better!" Bumblebee retorted as he too transformed.

"He does have a point, 'Bee," Raf chuckled as he entered Bumblebee's vehicle mode.

"Not you too, Raf!"

"At laaaaast. My love has come along," an Earth song began to play on Smokescreen's radio. Both Raf and Smokescreen began to laugh as Bumblebee's cooling fans loudly activated.

"Oh, you two are so going to get it," Bumblebee replied as he zoomed forward. "Remember that as you choke on my dust, Smokes!"

"You're just afraid that I'll win!" Smokescreen said as he internally grinned and followed suit.

* * *

"So, you have fun?" Flareup asked once Moonracer and the others returned.

"It was so beautiful, Flare!" Moonracer grinned and did a little twirl on the heels of her peddes. "You should have been there."

Flareup chuckled at her friend's excitement. "Thanks, but I'll pass. It's good to see you so happy though, Moon."

"Well, Dreadwing is a good tour guide," Moonracer smiled.

"It was my deepest pleasure," Dreadwing chuckled and bowed his helm.

Darkstorm turned as she saw Bumblebee, Raf, and Smokescreen approach the compound. She ran to embrace her scout. "Bee! It's good to have you back. I trust everything went well?" She smiled and embraced Raf with a servo. "Did you enjoy yourself, my dear youngling?"

"Yeah, the Helix Gardens are amazing, 'Storm," Raf grinned and returned the embrace.

Darkstorm raised an optic ridge however as she saw her scout's countenance become that of nervousness. "Bee? Is there something wrong?"

"I uh…" Bumblebee cleared his throat before handing Darkstorm the blossom. "We found this at the Helix Gardens and I… we… figured that you'd like it."

Darkstorm's optics widened before she grinned widely and kissed her scout. Bumblebee smiled wildly, his spark soaring. "It's beautiful. I love it," she said.

"And I got this for you, Skye," Smokescreen said as he handed Skye a small blossom.

She stared at it in wonder before accepting it with both hands. "Th-thank you, it's gorgeous!" She smiled up at him before tapping on the headpiece of her exosuit. "I would follow Darkstorm's example, but it may be a bit problematic."

"Just a thank you can do for now," he grinned wildly.

She smiled, allowing it to reach her eyes for the first time since her encounter with Knock Out. "Thank you."

Smokescreen's grin broadened, impossible as it previously seemed. He wished she smiled like that more often.

* * *

Megatron lay at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, seemingly offline until a single powerful voice broke the silence that had begun to reign in his processor.

**"Your spark has become hardened, Megatron, to all sense of reason and right and even My own Voice. But, I shall have pity on you. I shall heal you and, through this trial, you shall be changed."**

Who is this? he silently yelled before he could feel his optics online. Strength slowly returned to his frame as his wounds were healed but then… pain. Just like the pain he felt when Unicron attempted to control him because of the Dark Energon in his blood. He screamed under the water as the sheer agony consumed him.

Against his will, he transformed and took to the skies. With unnatural speed, he began to travel to the one place he thought he would never lay his optics on again: Cybertron.

**D/N: Well, there you have it :3 The first chapter of our new saga: Rise! And hang onto your seats, folks. There will be feels, drama, romance, and action galore so be prepared!**

**(from P.S. God Loves You! By Connie Witter)**

**If I sacrificed My only Son so you could become My child, why would you ever doubt that I would withhold any blessing from you? I take great pleasure in freely and generously giving you everything you need.**

**"He who did not spare His own Son, but delivered Him up for us all, how shall He not with Him also freely give us all things?" Romans 8:32**

**To Super Shadic: Why, thank you :3 We certainly hope this new saga didn't disappoint.**

**To Savvy Orion: Why, thank you :D And yes, this saga will be dealing only with the events of Predacons Rising. Though we decided not to add the Allspark as the movie portrayed it in this particular story. And hmm, he's behaving, huh? x'D Darkstorm does have that effect on mechs. And I agree. Not only is she protective (even more so after Deadlock) but she's taken to his voice. Pit, I am too. And hmm, is it ironic that when I began this saga, I was either indifferent or really disliked KO, and then… well, read the next chapter and see my opinion has changed. *points at blondie* I blame you! You have a lovely weekend, too, my dear friend. Thank you so much for the extraordinarily long review and may God bless you!**

**A big thank you to all others who have supported us this far and we hope to continue to gain your support as our story continues to grow. Have an awesome day and may God bless each and every one of you!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: Guys guys guys. We made it to Predacons Rising O-O does that seem nuts to anyone else? I mean, I'm uber happy we did! It's just so many stories nowadays have hopes of going far but end up dying out waaayyyy early *cough like one of mine cough* but we actually did it :3 not only that, but we have so many ideas for the future of this fic . . . just wow**

**Heheh and I have a little thing to brag about, but you shall have to wait until next chappie to learn what it is (don't worry, it's totally relevant and I think you guys will be pleased with the results mwahahaha)**

**Savvy Orion: Amg I hear ye on just sticking with 2D. It takes a lot of work (and moolah) to get the hang of 3D programs, and when you can develop your own style with pen and pencil (or tablet and stylus, whatever your fancy is) I'd say that's far preferable :) even with derpy hands. As for learning how, actually about 95% of what I know about art and drawing I taught myself. Or rather learned from studying those far better than I :'D and transformers is no different. Pretty much all I know about drawing Cybertronians just came from studying them and their designs while watching episodes. Looking through other artists' works helped too, like Marazure and Crimson-Nemesis on deviantART, but really, like a nerd, I mostly just spent a lot of time examining screenshots and thinking out vehicle-vs-robot size differences, shapes and patterns as character clues, and other stuffs of the like :3 some of what I'd already learned making DGM OCs may have come into play, but studying canon actually offers the best advice on making OCs, of any fandom (aaaaaand there's the blabbering again)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: Cloud Nine by Evanescence (for Darkstorm and Knock Out) and Heavy Prey by Lacey Sturm (for Flareup)**

Optimus turned, momentarily interrupted in his task of helping the other mechs rebuild the landing station, as Arcee approached. "Optimus, Shockwave and Starscream still haven't been located."

After the battle, no signs of the Decepticons were found. Presumably, they used an escape pod to make a quick getaway and the pod was tracked back to Cybertron's surface, but no sign of them were found. In order to prevent them from doing any more harm, Optimus ordered that a small team survey the planet for their life signals and interrogate the one Decepticon prisoner they did have.

"Has Knock Out yielded any new information?" he asked.

"None… yet. We're working on it though," Arcee replied.

Optimus nodded. "But, please… be humane."

"Of course," Arcee half smiled and nodded before rejoining the others inside the Nemesis.

Darkstorm, Bumblebee, and the human children hadn't budged from their post on the bridge. Miko, Raf, and Jack were preoccupied, playing a videogame on the portable television Miko had brought. Skye, meanwhile, sat on Darkstorm's shoulder plating, monitoring the still prisoner with a solemn expression.

"Optimus said to keep trying," Arcee said.

Bumblebee was about to activate the intercom system before Darkstorm stopped him by placing a servo over one of his. "Allow me to talk to him. Please," she softly pleaded.

"Storm, I can't let you do that. Not after-" Bumblebee attempted to placate the femme, but she would have none of it.

"Please, Bumblebee," Darkstorm insisted. "I promise you… no harm shall come to him. I simply thought that he might cooperate with me, given our past history. Besides, if things become too heated, you can always come down there and pull me out… I have to try."

Bumblebee vented but nodded, knowing full well how stubborn his sparkmate could be. "Alright… but I will pull you out if things go south."

Darkstorm smiled slightly. "Very well." She softly placed Skye on the console. "I won't be but a few nano-klicks, Ski'ri."

The girl's face betrayed her concern. "Just remember not to get too upset, alright? He isn't worth it."

"I… I shall certainly try," Darkstorm conceded before exiting the bridge, and moving towards the Decepticon brig. She paused, taking several deep breaths, before opening the cell door. She locked it behind her.

The still statue that was Knock Out finally moved. His lip components morphed into a smirk as he tilted his helm upwards to gaze at the Seeker femme. "Sweetspark, aren't you a sight for sore optics?"

Darkstorm crossed her arms over her chassis. "Please, don't call me that. This-"

"This visit is only for interrogation? But oh, I've forgotten only the bug can call you that."

Darkstorm's optics flashed angrily but she fought to remain in control. "I wished to talk to you about Shockwave and Starscream," she stated between clenched denta.

Knock Out released a deep chuckle laced with resentment and bitterness. "You? The one who put me here in the first place? Don't think I don't know who knocked me unconscious."

"It was a security precaution, nothing more. Given your history with the humans and…" Darkstorm trailed off.

"And the drones?" Knock Out finished. "You're still upset because you think I'm the evil mad doctor who tortured those poor innocent Vehicons and miners. How sweet. You seem to care for them even more than the bug."

"His name… is Bumblebee," Darkstorm's wings raised as she clenched and unclenched her servos. "And you were evil. You killed instead of saving. I hated every day that I was in the med bay with you! If I was a different femme, I'd leave you in here to rot…!" She stopped herself short as she vented deeply. "But I'm not. God teaches us to forgive. Just tell me where Shockwave and Starscream are and I shall see about setting you free."

"Now isn't that a sweet notion. Tell me, what does your pet human think of this arrangement?"

Darkstorm vented once more deeply, her spark beginning to pound in anger. She desperately prayed for peace. "Her name is Skye and she should be addressed as such. And I am not deigning to answer that question. We are not here to talk about my charge."

The medic rubbed the tips of his digits together, looking at them as though examining an insect squished between them. "That isn't what your optics are saying."

"My optics are none of your concern," Darkstorm hissed. "Now cease trying to bait me, d'ur!"

"Now now, no need to start calling names." Knock Out's voice was condescending as he shrugged and spread his servos out as much as his bonds would allow. "Whatever information you want is yours. In return for some worthy incentive, of course."

Darkstorm raised an optic ridge. "Incentive? You are in no position to bargain, Knock Out."

"On the contrary, you are the one who came to me for information, are you not? My finish will keep the same whether I tell you what you want or no, if you don't accept my terms."

Every ounce of her being screamed at Darkstorm to just leave but she refused. She couldn't turn back or run scared, not anymore. "And your terms would be?"

"Immediate oil bath, rotary buffer, freedom . . ." He seemed to try to think of more terms, one servo raised to his chin. "Ehh, that should do for now."

"I should have known," Darkstorm shook her helm. "I shall see what I can do about the oil bath and your precious buffer. As for your freedom, it will be limited. I shall converse with Optimus about releasing you from this cell but you won't be allowed to go anywhere near the humans, Vehicons, or miners." She gazed at the red medic, optics narrowed. "Am I clear?"

"You're all spark," he replied, face deadpanned. "But I suppose I'll take what I can get."

"Thank you," Darkstorm conceded before stepping closer to the medic, a familiar rage present in her facial plating. "But do not think I have forgotten about what you did to my charge. As I said before, God teaches forgiveness… but I refuse to let you touch her again. If you do, the consequences will be… most unfortunate."

"My dear, you seem to forget that you were always more afraid of me than I of you." He briefly offlined his optics and vented with another small shrug. "But point taken."

Darkstorm growled and activated her integrated weapon systems, her twin blades. Knock Out's optics widened slightly, fearing for his finish but it was not damaged. Darkstorm refused to break her promise to Bumblebee and her charge. Darkstorm instead severed his bonds, her blades centimeters from his chassis. She leaned in closer, her facial plating mere inches from his. "I am no longer a frightened youngling that was your apprentice. I am not scared. Let that be a warning to you!" she snarled.

The Decepticon didn't seem phased by her threat. Instead, he simply stared into her optics and said, "Just make sure to check your power levels. I'd hate to have another incident like before."

_The Vehicon lay on the angled medical berth, leaking profusely from a wound to the helm. If they didn't induce stasis quickly and repair the damage, they'd lose him. Not that one could tell by Knock Out's attitude-the vain doctor was calm, composed, and emotionless as ever. His young apprentice, on the other hand, nervously collected the instruments needed to save the trooper's life._

_Darkstorm stood by the patient, anxiously looking up at her mentor. "What now?"_

_Knock Out stepped aside, revealing the panel he regularly used to send patients into stasis. "Your patient, your call."_

_She approached the panel, but hesitated before pressing the controls. These were different than the ones they usually used. "I don't know what to do."_

_The medic vented. "This trooper's injury can't handle the generic stasis surge so we must manually adjust the power level-or should I say, you must." His digit pointed to a gauge. "This is the one to keep your optic on. You must administer the dose precisely in this region." Said region was small and would not be easy to achieve on her first try. "If you go under, he will not fully enter stasis and will make quite the racket when you operate. If you go over, you will terminate him outright."_

_Her optics widened. "I . . . I'm not sure I can do this."_

_Knock Out shrugged. "You can apply the generic stasis if you wish. It'll get him out of here sooner at the very least."_

_Darkstorm examined the controls before making her decision, preparing the charge within the region Knock Out specified. It was ready in a moment but she hesitated before administering it, checking her numbers twice more to be certain._

_"For the love of Primus," Knock Out groaned. "Hit the switch." She did so, and they watched as power was fed through the cables connected to the trooper and entered his frame._

_Just as a smile started to form at her lip components at her success in getting the dosage right, the Vehicon started convulsing before going limp and his vitals flat-lined. Darkstorm's optics widened. He was . . . his spark was extinguished._

_Knock Out sharply inhaled. "Oooo, you know what? I may have forgotten to mention that the output was greater than what's shown on the gauge." He shrugged, his demeanor not at all reflecting the fact he just misled his student, and a trooper died because of it. "At least we can use his frame for spare parts or research." He looked down at the horrified Seeker. "Oh well. Just make sure to check the power levels yourself before attempting to manually induce stasis." Darkstorm was too naive at the time to realize he was passing his deception off as blame on her part._

_He turned and headed toward the laboratory. "Now clean that energon up and prepare the med bay for more visitors."_

_Darkstorm didn't make a move to obey his command, but stood where she was. She stared at her servos, paralyzed, horrified at what she had just done._

Bumblebee and Arcee ran towards the brig just as Darkstorm's first tear fell. "You monster… You allowed me, an unexperienced youngling, to do that procedure. And then you let me terminate an innocent mech…"

"I did get a lot of use out of his frame though. And all thanks to you, sweetspark."

More tears ran down Darkstorm's buccal plating. "Keep your forked glossa behind your denta!" she yelled as her servo curled into a fist, poised to strike.

Her arm was yanked back by Bumblebee as he pulled her to him. She kicked and punched, crying to be let go, before she relaxed in his hold. Bumblebee desperately tried to comfort her through the bond.

_'Storm, calm down. Don't let him get to you like this._

_I killed him… He died because of me,_ Darkstorm internally replied. Bumblebee's spark nearly broke as he felt her pain and anguish.

_I saw what happened just like you did. It was Knock Out's fault for not guiding you properly. Not yours. Please, 'Storm. Don't blame yourself._

"Oh, it seems I've struck a nerve," Knock Out remarked.

Arcee glared harshly at the medic, her cannon aimed. "Just keep talking and see what I'll do."

"You wouldn't terminate me, not if you still need my help. I'll be waiting for that oil bath and my buffer. And, I expect you to bring them to me," Knock Out gestured to Darkstorm.

"You hurt her and I'll fragging kill you," Bumblebee hissed.

"Idle threats, bug. Now, I believe you are done here," the medic nonchalantly waved his now free servo.

"Come on, 'Bee," Arcee whispered tensely. "Let's go."

The scout hesitantly complied. They exited the room, locking the door behind them, before making their way back to the bridge.

The human children, video game abandoned, waited for them to return along with Skye. They all looked at the still sobbing Seeker, concern etched onto their features.

Skye ran towards her guardian. "Dar'sain, what happened?"

Darkstorm did not answer but remained curled against Bumblebee's chassis. Arcee instead, replied. "Knock Out happened, apparently," she crossed her arms over her chassis, obviously angered at seeing the Seeker so broken, and at a mere phrase.

"He…" Bumblebee vented. "He made her remember something that… she'd rather forget."

Miko glared at the screen, still showing Knock Out in his cell. "Let me take the Apex Armor and we'll go a few rounds! No one messes with my friends and gets away with it!"

"No!" Darkstorm yelled a bit more loudly and vehemently than she intended. Miko's eyes widened just a fraction, seeing her frightened countenance, traces of coolant still on her buccal plating. "N-No, please. I can't lose another… I-I just can't lose another!"

Bumblebee whispered comforting words as he gently pushed her helm back against his chassis. He stroked her wings soothingly. "It's alright, 'Storm. You won't lose anyone… I… We won't let anything happen to the kids or you. I promise."

* * *

Flareup drove down the now revealed village in the middle of the Sea of Rust. She volunteered to go on a "scouting mission" but it was in all actuality just a trip to clear her helm. It certainly had been a hectic stellar cycle.

Her home was restored. Megatron was offlined, for good hopefully. And… the Predacon had disappeared.

She internally shook her helm. Why should I care? she thought. He was the one-...

But no, Flareup paused. He wasn't. He was wronged by Shockwave just as she was. He should bear no blame for what happened.

She vented softly, increasing her speed. She really needed to stop thinking about that. She wished to start over and forget all about what happened… or she could try. As impossible as it seemed.

She stopped as she heard rustling behind a large building. She transformed and activated her weapon systems, immediately prepared for battle. Shockwave? Starscream? Some rogue Vehicons or Insecticons?

"Hey, you! Come out before I blast you into next cycle!" she yelled out.

Two deep chuckles were heard as they moved into the light. Flareup's optics widened and her spark raced as she was met with two Predacons. They seemed to be young despite their already massive size and scars marred their chassis and wings. No doubt, Shockwave had something to do with it.

And if he did…

Then these were her sons.

She backed away shakily though she fought to maintain her cold exterior. "Who are you?"

"Isn't she pretty, Skylynx? Can we keep her? Can we?" The blue Predacon asked his brother. His facial plating was a burnt gold color, almost similar to Flareup's own, and his matching gold optics held a sense of mischief.

His dark grey and navy brother smacked the back of his helm, snarling. "We aren't supposed to fraternize with Autobots! Remember, Darksteel?" His facial plating wasn't as elongated and narrow as Skylynx's and he continually held a sour, bitter expression.

He moved to attack Flareup before Flareup deactivated her weapon systems. She held out a servo peacefully. "I'm not here to fight… Who told you that? Who said you couldn't 'fraternize with Autobots'?"

"Oh, that's easy," Darksteel chuckled. "It was-" The Predacon was stopped as an electrical current ran down his spinal plating. His brother too bent over in pain and it was then that Flareup noticed the collars that both of them were wearing.

Shockwave. The fragger, she internally growled.

"Shockwave!" Flareup glared. "If you can hear me, your aft is mine. When I find you, you'll pay, for everything!"

This only resulted in sending the Predacons into more convulsions. She knelt over them, desperately trying to pull off their collars but to no avail.

"Slag," Flareup hissed.

She gasped as she was thrown aside by Skylynx who was shakily helping his brother up. "Leave us alone! You're only making it worse." They both transformed into their beast modes and grabbed some of the fossils they had picked up.

"Wait! There's something I have to tell you!" Flareup cried but it was too late.

They had already left.

She collapsed on the ground with her helm buried in her servos. Her spark used to filled with so much hatred… She looked at her sister and coveted her fame and her relationship. Her life seemed like a princess in a fairytale. Flareup wanted the same things… until she was captured. There was no knight in shining armor, no romance, no glorious bonding ceremony. There were only medical berths and experimentation… and younglings that she never wanted.

But despite all that, she knew she had to save them. Maybe it was her carrier coding speaking, but she just couldn't let them experience her hell. They didn't ask for this. And they sure as pit deserved better.

When she returned to the Nemesis, the Autobots' temporary base, she explained to them what had happened.

"So that's what Shockwave has been doing," Optimus mused. "He must have hid in one of his secret laboratories in order to continue with his Predacon project."

"I know my attitude towards the Predacons haven't been too peachy but… if they were only recently formed, they're just younglings," Flareup shook her helm, a scowl forming on her features. "Collared like turbofoxes. We need to find out where Shockwave is."

"But that would require Knock Out's cooperation," Elita One said.

"Which I have," Darkstorm interrupted. "He agreed to provide whatever we needed as long as we met his demands."

"Which would be-?" Wheeljack asked with a raised optic ridge.

"Immediate oil bath, his rotary buffer, and his limited freedom," Darkstorm replied.

"Of course," Skybreak chuckled. "He'd die without his precious buffer."

"And how do we know he isn't lying?" Flareup crossed her arms over her chassis.

"We don't," Optimus vented. "But seeing as how we cannot detect Shockwave and Starscream's energy signals, he is our only option."

"Speaking of which, I have an oil bath and a buffer to deliver," Darkstorm said softly, fighting to keep her voice steady. She turned to move down the hallway leading to the brig before Bumblebee caught her servo.

"Storm, please. You don't have to do that. I can't stand you breaking down twice in one cycle," Bumblebee said.

"He requested that I and only I bring them. And, as Optimus said, he is our only option," Darkstorm replied, trying to muster up an encouraging look. "I've served under him for five voors, 'Bee. I can handle a mere joor or so."

"But you'll comm me if things go bad? I've been looking for a good excuse to pound that glitch's facial plating in," Skybreak smirked, trying to be brave for his sister, but everyone could plainly see that he feared for her. The fear was also mixed with a blatant anger towards the Decepticon.

He was so blind… He fought to protect his sister but couldn't even see how tortured she was in the med bay. True, it was better for her than the battlefield but Skybreak couldn't help but believe that her fear was partially his fault.

And he loathed that she had to continue to experience it, even after the war was over.

"I will be fine," Darkstorm chuckled slightly before cracking a forced smile. "There is nothing to worry about." And, before anyone could stop her and before she lost her courage, she left.

She, with the others' help, had set up an oil bath in an adjacent cell. Now, the buffer. She braced herself before entering the abandoned Decepticon bay.

She thought she was going to purge. Massive amounts of Vehicon and Insecticon frames were piled into a corner as well as a familiar blue one.

"Breakdown?" she whispered.

But… she thought Silas… Her optics widened. Failing Megatron was not a good thing to do, especially if you were a human. True, the human was evil and could have butchered Autobot and Decepticon alike if left unchecked… but she believed no one, even him, deserved such a fate.

She shook her helm, trying to block out the horrors and her own painful memories of the place. The stench of spilled energon lessened as she moved towards Knock Out's personal quarters. She rummaged through a large pile before she found his precious buffer. She decided to bring a few jars of wax, paint, and polish as well, so as to eliminate the possibility of making another trip.

She paused however, optics widening as she saw a familiar scalpel that had fallen onto the floor during her rummaging.

_Darkstorm watched with horror as Knock Out handed her a scalpel. Darkstorm refused to take it. "Please, we can still save him!" she pleaded._

_"No, we can't. The only thing we can do for him now is end his misery. Or… should I do it?" Knock Out asked calmly with an annoyed undertone._

_Darkstorm knew she had no choice. And the Vehicon's gaze… It was even more frightened than hers. He stared up at her, begging for her to save his life. He didn't want to die. And she didn't want to offline him._

_"N-No… Please. I don't want to join the Well. Not now…" The Vehicon weakly struggled against the restraints on the medical berth._

_Coolant welled in Darkstorm's optics as her servo inched towards the Vehicon's neck cables. But… she faltered. She just couldn't do it. "I can't… Knock Out, there must be a way."_

_Knock Out rolled his optics and yanked the scalpel out of her servo. "There is no way. A chassis reconstruction would take cycles and there are others who are more likely to make it that need tending to."_

_"They are all stable. Please-"_

_She gasped as Knock Out glared down at her and thrust the scalpel into the Vehicon's neck cables. The Vehicon spasmed, energon pooling out of the wound. Eventually, his struggling ceased and he lay there, still._

_"Like I said before, we have other patients to attend to," Knock Out said pointedly as he gestured to the other Vehicons on other berths. "The Autobots are mowing down more Vehicons than we are 'Bots. So I suggest you work quickly." He shoved the scalpel back into her servo as he walked past._

_Darkstorm offlined her optics, trying to block out the screams of the dying and wounded._

_This was even worse than a battlefield… I should have stayed with my brother, but… she thought as she onlined her optics and studied her patients._

_She knew better than to leave them alone. They needed someone to protect them. And even though she was young, she vowed that she would fight to become knowledgeable like Knock Out so she could save their lives. She would give them a life without fear of "mercy" killings because Knock Out thought it too trivial to complete a procedure that lasted more than two joors._

_And she would fight to diminish her fear of him._

_She needed to be strong. For them._

Darkstorm shakily vented before turning away and making her way, once more, to the brig. She opened the door to the brig and gestured for Knock Out to follow her. "The oil bath is waiting for you this way," she said, fighting to compose herself.

The mad doctor smirked. "I knew you cared."

Darkstorm offered no reply, instead focusing on praying and trying to calm her racing spark. She opened another cell where the oil bath was located. "There you go. Enjoy," she gestured to it. "You shall receive your buffer after you are finished… and I also went to the liberty of retrieving some paint and waxes. You are welcome."

His gaze turned on said waxes and his facial plating lit up slightly. "Ahh, you remembered." He turned to her with a smile. "Nice to know a few things stuck after you took off."

"Indeed…" Darkstorm bowed her helm before turning and locking the door as she left. "A security precaution, nothing more." She then walked further down the hallway, giving the mech some privacy.

When he called out that he was finished, Darkstorm walked inside and set down his supplies on a nearby table. "May I ask why?" she asked softly.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific, my dear."

"Why did you request that I bring these to you? And alone at that?" She turned to study him. "Did you wish to reduce me to a sobbing heap again?"

"What, am I not allowed to request the fair company of my former apprentice? We haven't had much quality time since you left the 'Cons. Maybe I just missed our debates on morality."

"I certainly haven't," Darkstorm crossed her arms. But, she couldn't help but wonder, what exactly brought about this change? Though, she had to remind herself that he always was manic. "And I was not aware that you enjoyed my so-called 'fair' company."

"Don't get me wrong, it's hard to replace the company of one such as Breakdown. But there was something about having you in the med bay, it didn't feel so doom-and-gloom." He shrugged. "Or it could just be the presence of a femme on the Nemesis. But seeing as how the only other one we've had is Airachnid, I can't be sure."

"You have only yourself to blame for the drab atmosphere. A little kindness and mercy can go a long way, you know," Darkstorm replied guardedly before pausing. I might as well as try to get on his good side so he can give me the information and we can be done with it. "Breakdown… I found him… in the med bay. Since we're spending some 'quality time' together, care to tell me what happened?"

"Oh, Silas? Just a little fiasco involving synthetic and dark energon, fairly recently actually. Think that whole mess took place after my last run-in with your human pets."

Darkstorm's optics narrowed subtly at his reference to the humans but she said nothing about it. "You were… close with Breakdown though I never understood why. You were… opposites." She paused. "Are you not upset that he is gone?"

A flash of something unexpected crossed the medic's features-a glimmer of remorse, perhaps? "Breakdown has been gone for some time. You should know full well that I don't get attached to things. Besides, what time I had to tinker with Silas seemed to help whatever feelings I may have been grappling with."

"Feelings… So you were upset." Despite herself, Darkstorm's lip components tugged slightly upwards. "You know, it is not a crime to feel."

"'Feeling' was always your job. You're better at it." His facial plating returned to its emotionless expression. "Now, if you don't mind, my buffer?"

Hmm, a chink in his armor, Darkstorm thought. She nodded slowly and handed him the buffer. "As promised. Now, the locations of Shockwave and Starscream?"

Knock Out tested the buffer, turning it on then off a couple times. "Not a clue."

Darkstorm glared at the medic. "You mean to tell me that you had the bearings to bargain when you didn't even know their locations?"

He smirked. "Just because I don't know their location doesn't mean I lied about my usefulness. Only Shockwave had the coordinates of his secret labs committed to memory, but you can find them in the database at Darkmount."

Darkstorm's gaze softened slightly. "Thank you, Knock Out, for your cooperation."

Knock Out offered her a mock salute, using two digits rather than the full servo. "My pleasure."

She turned to leave before pausing at the doorway. "Knock Out, permit your former apprentice to ask one more question?"

His face showed equal parts curiosity and surprise. "To your spark's content."

"From all the voors I've known you, you never seemed to show any signs of turning from Megatron. At least, not like Starscream. So then why? Why did you truly decide to join the Autobots?"

For the first time in the conversation, the vain medic seemed to have to think about his answer. "Breakdown fell in the name of Megatron's cause, with little recognition or remorse on our former master's part. I suppose . . . I now realize it is not a cause worth risking my own spark over."

"I'm sorry…"

Darkstorm's optics filled with sympathy and she realized that all hate and anger had slowly began to cease in her spark towards the medic. A part of her hated herself for forgiving him so freely, especially after all she suffered through under him. But, another part of her was tired of it all.

She realized that he had been just as damaged by the war as she. He most likely used his emotionless and biting exterior to hide what happened. He lost everything and, despite everything that he had done, she couldn't help but pity him. After all, God did teach to forgive…

And she simply did not have the strength to hold grudges, at least not any longer.

"He was a good mech… I… I am glad however that you were able to see the truth." Her lip components quirked upwards in a small smile. "Perhaps, we can spend some more 'quality time' together and continue our debates on morality?"

He offered a small smile of his own. "Just like the good ol' days."

"You know," Darkstorm began softly. "At one point in time, I was convinced that I could never forgive you. I partially blamed you for ruining my childhood… for all that happened to the Vehicons and miners… and for my charge. But it seems… I've misjudged you. I forgive you… for everything. After all, the War has changed each of us in one way or another." She turned and placed a digit to her lip components. "Just between us. I know you may still have a reputation to keep."

Knock Out hesitated before responding, his optics fixed on the buffer in his servo. "Much appreciated." Neither his tone nor his voice seemed to acknowledge what Darkstorm had said, but rather seemed darker than usual, completely devoid of the humor he'd been so quick to show moments before.

Darkstorm's smile faltered slightly and, sensing that he required time alone, left the room.

Knock Out's thoughts were on anything but perfecting his finish as he ran the rotary buffer over the door on his arm.

Darkstorm. He couldn't help but smile. She always did have a leaking spark, usually towards the multitude of unfortunate souls who found themselves in need of medical aid. He knew the horrors she had been subjected to herself, but it did his spark good to see she could stand on her own two peddes now, morally and medically. And that she found her own identity off the Nemesis.

The medic wasn't above admitting life was hard for her with the 'Cons, and he knew he had a large part in it. But he also knew that in a war as savage as the one they just endured, it took hard lessons and experiences to build one's spirit enough to survive-an ideal he didn't figure out until well after his own "hard lessons" had been dealt upon him.

It seemed he'd done a better job with the young Seeker than he'd previously thought, though-she had the strength to leave the Decepticons while Knock Out still cowered in the med bay.

He smirked and redirected his focus to his paintjob. He had to be careful not to let that little tidbit slip. He had a reputation to keep, after all.

And, of course, he deemed to not discuss the conviction that he had felt in his spark as of late… How his spark actually wrenched as he saw the Seeker femme cry. And then this awful sinking feeling… guilt?

Breakdown's death must have affected him more than he thought.

But, that still did not deny the fact that Darkstorm was his only friend… He knew it seemed a bit foolish to assume so, especially after all that he put her through, but she was the only person he felt he could trust, at least here.

Or perhaps it was simply because his spark had become so cold and broken that he readily welcomed company and any kindness he could receive.

* * *

Darkstorm lay awake on her berth, her charge beside her. She pondered the evening's happenings. The team was surprised that she was able to successfully extract information from the medic and come away perfectly peaceful at that. They were even more surprised at what the security tapes showed. But Darkstorm refused to say a word more on the subject.

She had thought it would be so hard… To forgive him. To forget all that he had done. Well, she certainly hadn't forgotten and she was strong enough to vow that if he hurt anyone again, that he would pay dearly but… she saw a side of him that surprised her.

He cared for Breakdown deeply. The mech had to be perhaps his only friend. Darkstorm had no qualms against the mech. He treated the Vehicons and miners with respect and always greeted her warmly. He and her brother also got along swimmingly, or at least to Darkstorm's optics.

She thanked God for the strength to let it all go. She could not dwell on the past. She had to look towards the future. And she was glad that the sorrow and anger surrounding him was gone from her spark.

Perhaps… she had misjudged him.

The next morning, Darkstorm made her way to the brig before anyone else could awaken. Surprisingly, she found that Knock Out was awake. It seemed he had stayed up all night on his finish and the crimson red gleamed underneath the dim lighting.

"You always were a perfectionist," Darkstorm shook her helm with a slight smile.

"Go perfect or go home. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Last night, I talked to Elita and Optimus about granting you your freedom. They agreed but my conditions still stand and you will, of course, be monitored until you can be fully trusted."

He stood from his resting place. "Fully trusted? I think you have a bit too much faith in me, dear. I am, after all, a 'Con."

"Perhaps," Darkstorm nodded. "But everyone is capable of change. You should know that."

"As I should. You seem to be quite capable now, considering the nervous wreck you were when we first met."

"You can thank God and Bumblebee for that," Darkstorm paused before adding, "And I suppose you in a way. While I don't condone what you did, you made me stronger… and gave me a new will to help others. I doubt I would be so skilled or have the will to save mechs like Drift if it were not for you."

Knock Out crossed his arms, an amused expression on his face. "I think you give me too much credit, sweetspark."

Darkstorm looked him in the optic seriously. "You may not give yourself enough. While you may not have been the medic I wanted to study under, I learned much under you."

"If you say so."

"I do," she smiled slightly. "Now, are you not too preoccupied to step outside? You look like you could use some more energon."

He offered a quick smile. "Say what you will, I didn't help you acquire that winning personality." He stepped out of the cell and stretched his arms as far out as they would go. "Though I will say it's nice to be out of that box of a holding cell."

"One thing the Decepticon brigs are famous for, being uncomfortable," Darkstorm replied as she led him towards one of the energon storage rooms, though he probably already knew its location.

"Just one of those facts you don't feel the full weight of until you're shoved inside one for several cycles." He rolled his neck, bringing one servo to the cables. "So, don't tell me I'm the reason you left your precious bug this early in the cycle."

Darkstorm's cooling fans activated softly. "We are currently not sharing a room. He is with his charge and mine is still asleep and won't be awake for several hours. Besides… I found it a bit difficult to recharge and thought that a walk would do me some good."

"And you chose to walk with me." He brought the servo down from his neck to his chassis over his spark. "I'm flattered."

"You do seem to be the only living being online… and I wished to free you before Skybreak had his way," a smirk played against Darkstorm's features.

The mad doctor's optics widened. "He wouldn't actually . . . would he?"

"Not unless I talk him down. He was upset about the outcome of our last… interrogation. As any brother would be."

"Upset, as in I'd better watch my back, or I won't even have time to react if he and I ever share the same space?"

Despite herself, Darkstorm laughed lightly. "The latter seems more plausible. But…" She half smiled. "It is in the past. I have forgiven you and, given time, he and 'Bee will, as well. Besides… I believe there are things we both could have done so things would have gone smoother."

Knock Out paused, a rare flash of guilt and regret in his optics. "I'm sure antagonizing you in front of your sparkmate didn't help my case, did it?"

"Bumblebee is not who you should worry about. He is as forgiving as I… My charge, on the other hand… You are currently on her 'hit list' as she would put it."

Knock Out scoffed, his facade returning. "I'm not concerned if that's the worst thing to worry about."

"You should not underestimate a human's wrath, especially that of my charge," Darkstorm turned to open the door leading to the energon storage room. "She… has become fiercely protective of me over the time we've been together."

"The worst she's managed was a small scratch and a little bit of stained upholstery. Like I said, I have more reason to fear the scout."

Darkstorm decided to let the subject lie. As long as he did not hurt her again, then everything would be just fine. She handed him a cube. "Fresh from the restored deposits outside of Iacon." She took one for herself and chuckled. "I'd forgotten how it felt, to have fresh energon and as much as I wanted without having to worry about the others' rations."

"It's a luxury, for sure. And it's nice not having to rack my processor trying to find new deposits."

"But you're a medic," Darkstorm's brow furrowed. "Would that not have been a job for Soundwave or Starscream?"

"Apparently as the only scientist aboard it was my job." He shrugged. "I learned not to question and simply 'do' early on. You're lucky you never had to deal with Megatron directly. It afforded you a certain freedom."

"I suppose," Darkstorm frowned slightly, venting. "Though I have dealt with him outside the Decepticons…" She placed a servo over her spark where Megatron had nearly terminated her with his fusion cannon. "It was only by the grace of God that I survived… but it resulted in the return of my brother so I suppose it was meant to be."

Knock Out slowly nodded, as though not totally believing her. "I suppose." He started his ration. "Mmm, nothing like the taste of home."

"Indeed," Darkstorm smiled and raised her cube. "A toast, to our restored home."

He followed suit. "I'll drink to that."

Darkstorm brightened a tad before taking a drink. It was nothing like Earth food, Bernie's beef roast in particular, but it certainly was good. She fully brightened however as she saw her scout make his way into the room with blurry optics. He became on guard as he saw his sparkmate with the mad doctor.

"Bee!" She grinned and embraced him. "So good to see you are online."

"You too, 'Storm," he smiled before his gaze become serious. "But… what is he doing out of his cell?"

"Optimus and Elita said that since he gave us the information, that he was free to go, but do not worry. He… has agreed to my conditions."

Bumblebee nodded before turning to the red medic with a subtle glare. "I trust that Darkstorm wasn't hurt in any way?"

Knock Out smiled and put his servos up. "Nor will she be."

Bumblebee's doorwings raised slightly in surprise at the medic's seemingly changed demeanor before turning to his sparkmate with curiosity in his optics. _What happened? One moment he's acting like a true 'Con and now… 'Storm, if he's using you-_

_He isn't. Let's just say we… talked things over. Bumblebee, the war is over,_ she turned to him with a soft, pleading gaze. _Let us not waste our lives with more hatred. I have forgiven him and so should you. He poses no threat… not anymore. I can't truly explain it myself but… he has changed. And, if my brother and Dreadwing can change, then why can he not?_

Bumblebee vented heavily. Darkstorm followed suit as she could feel his anger towards the medic and suspicion. _Please… I know full well what he has done but I just can't bring it in my spark to hate or fear him any longer. I wish to move on. Didn't you tell me not too long ago to move on with my life? That my past cannot haunt me unless I let it?_

_I did. But, 'Storm, I'm worried for you._

_As any sparkmate should be. But I count myself as a good judge of character. He has truly changed. I can feel it, 'Bee. Does not God teach us to forgive? I am not asking you to like him, I simply ask that we put the past behind us and that he is treated as one of us._

Bumblebee vented once more._ 'Storm, I-_

Knock Out rolled his optics. "If you two want to talk all you have to do is say so." He put down his glass as he made his way to the exit. "Don't worry, I'll go back to the detention block."

Bumblebee dwelt upon his sparkmate's words for several more moments before turning to Knock Out. "Wait!"

"No no, it's fine. All this love in the air's threatening to make my tanks churn."

Bumblebee rolled his optics. "I just wanted to say that… you don't have to go back to the detention block." He shared another gaze with Darkstorm before turning back to the medic. "I know how uncomfortable it can be… And if 'Storm trusts you, then so can I. There's a spare room next to Dreadwing's on one of the higher floors. You can stay there until we can finish building a permanent ground base."

A surprised look on his face, the doctor looked from Bumblebee to Darkstorm and back to the scout. "How very . . . considerate of you." He bowed his helm. "In that case, I suppose I shall relocate to my new quarters." He turned and exited the storage room.

When he left, the scout turned towards his sparkmate with a hesitant smile. "I hope you're right, 'Storm."

"As do I. But I doubt God would lead me to such a course of action if He knew it would harm me. You know this," Darkstorm followed suit, kissing him softly.

Darkstorm inwardly chuckled as she felt her scout's spark hammer. _I hate it when you do this to me. I can't argue back like this… But you're right. If He healed you before, I doubt He'd want you dead now. I… wish I could be as trusting as you._

_You are worried for me and I deeply appreciate that. It simply shows me how much you love me… but you must trust that I will be alright. God will protect me, us._

_You always were the wiser of us two._

The two eventually pulled away as they heard more footsteps approach.

"I'd better go see if Raf is up. I… want to say goodbye before we head to Darkmount."

"And I to Skye," Darkstorm smiled. "Until then, my beloved scout." She made her way over towards her charge's location.

It seemed she had just barely awakened. She smiled up at Darkstorm before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "And look who's up bright and early."

"Unfortunately," Darkstorm chuckled before embracing her charge with a servo. "I wish I could stay for a proper breakfast with you but Optimus said that we needed to leave as soon as possible for Darkmount."

The humor left the girl's face as she remembered the function of the fortress. "Why Darkmount?"

"Knock Out said that there was a database there that contained a list of Shockwave's laboratories. In order to prevent him from causing further harm, we need to retrieve the list and begin our search," Darkstorm replied.

Skye lowered her gaze, biting her lip. "Well, just so long as you keep it to just retrieving lists. We can't have things getting too exciting just yet." A small smile appeared as she finished.

Darkstorm nodded and smiled. "I shall certainly try my best." She turned to leave. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I'll hold you to it."

At the threshold of the doorway, Darkstorm gave her one last smile before leaving to go on the mission with the others.

* * *

"Rotary buffer and . . ." Knock Out looked around the quarters, his only possession in his servo. "Just a rotary buffer." He vented and tossed the tool onto the berth before taking a seat.

He smiled and shook his helm. That Seeker. He remembered her days on the Nemesis like they were but a few cycles ago, and he remembered even then thinking there was something special there. Not that he could dwell on it at the time. They were in a war and didn't have time for such sentiments.

He laid back on the berth, thinking back to all the times he'd traded paint with the Autobots. He remembered always thinking that having to protect this-that-and-the-other or inflict as little damage as possible would be woefully boring and troublesome. Every time Prime made some speech about their peaceful ways it made Knock Out glad the 'Cons were allowed to inflict as much damage as they desired so long as they completed their missions. His hardened spark had become accustomed to living life in such a manner. He no longer knew how to live any other way.

Despite that, the medic couldn't help but feel a new atmosphere in the Nemesis, a lighter one, and he couldn't say he minded it. It would've been so easy for Darkstorm to fester in her fear and hatred and flat-out terminate the mech, probably rightfully so. Yet she not only showed him an unexpected kindness, but made her beloved scout back down too.

This peace, this respect of authority rather than just fear . . . Was this what being an Autobot felt like?

**D/N: Ah, teh feels in this chapter just about killed me. Fun fact: I actually thought it would end on a darker note considering Dar'sain and KO's past… but we totally had a God moment here :D Just shows you how powerful forgiveness is and God does call us to forgive. And dude, over 8,000 words! :D The longest chapter to date. *throws mini party* Praise God!**

**To Savvy Orion: Why, thank you :D We did try to make it as dramatic as possible. And indeed. I can't believe they killed off OP Those feel-killers… Yups :3 God bless Dar'sain and her kind spark. And yes *glares slightly at blondie* I used to be a devout 'Bee fan before she came along. Lol, anywho, thank you for the lovely review and may God bless you and your day, Savvy! *hugs***

**To Super Shadic: Well, we certainly hope that this chapter didn't disappoint :) Thank you so much for the review and may God bless you, my dear friend!**

**Well, we hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and we hope God blesses each and every one of you and your day!**

**But, before I go, I have a quick question… I've been having crazy doubts lately and so I was wondering… do y'all think that we're honoring God with this story?**

**A big thank you again for all the support. We really do appreciate it, you guys!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: All le feels, le drama . . . yeah, my feels are definitely handling this little bit more than the actual Predacons Rising movie :'D I enjoyed it but slag man, I was bawling (my sister can confirm it). I will say though, watching Bee step up like that was pretty cool x3**

**I'll say this, after getting to write for Knock Out he needed to be in the series more. Sooo much fun. Aaaaand, for those of you who may be wondering what that little bragging-right I mention last week is, (drumroll please) I totally got our dear Dream'sRealm hooked on the mad doctor *laaaa* and not just "he's okay" . . . you'll see the full extent as this story goes on, but you should appreciate the results ;D**

**Savvy Orion: Right on. I used to agree that pencils cooperate best, but since I acquired my tablet my pencils don't like me. I must be a traitor in their eyes or something xD ohh yeah, both great ways to go for inspiration, though I admit music hits me more. I think at least half my dA gallery was inspired by music, then a lot of my WIPs were too. Great for writing too :3 mmm I'd say which is easier depends on your specific art abilities. Personally I find cars really hard just because I prefer more organic shapes and charas, where I know people who prefer drawing vehicles because they're more savvy with objects (no pun intended ;D). I'm definitely glad I drew the alt mode for my own Cybertronian, because it gave me a feel for her alt mode and made it easier to place the vehicle parts on her robot mode, but my hand about mutinied after :'D so as for what is easier, I'd say a definite robot mode, personally**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: Across the Line by Linkin Park **

Darkstorm worked to retrieve the database as the others stood around her, ready to provide cover fire at a moment's notice. Even though the place was abandoned, the Autobots still felt a familiar sense of dread that hung in the air. At the top of the building, a large metal throne that used to belong to Megatron could still be seen. It was the Decepticon capitol on Cybertron that Megatron had attempted to rebuild on Earth.

To say that it brought back bad memories would be an understatement.

Bumblebee focused his optics as he saw a frame approach. As the Cybertronian jet came closer, Bumblebee's optics widened. "It can't be…."

"What is it?" Arcee asked before she too stared at it, horrified. "He's… supposed to be dead."

Dread filled Darkstorm's spark as she felt the jet land and the familiar whirrs of transformation. This only caused her pace to quicken.

"Megatron?" Skybreak asked in disbelief.

He backpedalled as he saw the Decepticon leader's purple optics. A grating evil voice answered him but it did not belong to Megatron. "Megatron is no longer in control. I am. And I shall see that all who oppose me are destroyed."

"Unicron," Dreadwing stated solemnly before firing at their enemy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flareup raced down the road near the Nemesis, searching for the one mech she thought she would never willingly want to see. She needed to talk to him… to tell him what was happening. Perhaps, he could help them.

She paused as she saw energon on the ground near her path. Transforming, she knelt down for a closer look. It was fresh, that much she could tell. He shouldn't be too far from here.

She traveled onward a few klicks until she found him. The wounds were minor but she could still plainly see that he was hurt. Hearing approaching footsteps, he growled, immediately on guard. His gaze softened however as he beheld the intruder.

Her…

"You…" Predaking began softly. "Why have you come?"

Flareup, instead of answering, countered with a question of her own. "So… You know what really happened?"

Predaking slowly nodded. "I do…" Flareup was surprised at how saddened and weary the once ferocious Predacon had become.

"Look, I'm not one for gushy, feely talk," she said awkwardly. "Moonracer's better at it. But I'm sorry. You… and I both deserved better."

"Shockwave will reap his due reward. But, I apologize for-"

Flareup raised a servo. "Don't. It wasn't your fault. It was his." She vented. "I'm… I just wanted to say, sorry for hating you. I partially blamed you for what happened but I was wrong."

She could see Predaking attempt to reach out to her with an extended servo but she quickly made some distance between them. She no longer hated him but… she wasn't about to let him woo her just because they were partners in that pit.

"We can have time for apologies later…. The only reason I came by was to ask you if you had seen two other Predacons. They were mere younglings… and still under Shockwave's control."

Predaking's optics then burned with the familiar fire Flareup was so accustomed to seeing. "You mean, there were more that were created from us? And they are alive?"

Flareup nodded. "Yeah, they are. But, guessing from your expression, you haven't seen them, have you?"

"No, I have not," Predaking shakily got up, accidentally reopening one of his wounds. He gave no indication of any pain. "But, mark my words, I intend to give Shockwave and that abomination of a Seeker due justice."

"Not looking like that you aren't. And, whether you like it or not, I am coming with you," Flareup crossed her arms over her chassis. "Because…" She vented deeply. "Whether we wanted it or not, those are our sparklings… and I won't see more of them killed." She turned to the Predacon with a glare. "But, if you think just because of this that we're together, you're dead wrong. I can tolerate you now… Don't make me change my mind."

Despite himself, Predaking found himself smirking. She had fire, enough to be mistaken for a Predacon herself. "I shall certainly try not to do so."

Flareup too smirked. "Now, come on. Let's get you patched up. Then we can kick 'Con aft."

* * *

When Flareup and the Predacon returned, it seemed they would have to wait their turn. Optimus and Elita had no time to interrogate Flareup about their new visitor. Instead, they questioned their returning soldiers.

Darkstorm had managed to successfully retrieve the data but all of them returned badly wounded from the fight. And the news that they brought… was almost too hard to believe.

"You are saying that Megatron somehow survived?" Optimus asked. "And that he has been possessed by Unicron?"

"I know it is a bit hard to process but do you believe Shockwave or Starscream could have done this?" Darkstorm gestured to broad claw marks that marred one of her wings. "But it is different than before…"

"Megatron will stop at nothing less than the complete annihilation of this planet and every living thing on it," Dreadwing added solemnly.

"Well, we cannot allow him to do so," Predaking said. "We must attack him at once."

"No," Elita One shook her helm and held up a servo, her facial plating furrowed. Whether because of pain or the gravity of the situation, they did not know. Optimus subtly frowned. "Not if it means risking more lives. Optimus and I shall discuss this further and call upon Ratchet for council. In the meantime," she turned to the children. "You must all return to Earth until the danger has passed."

"But it's not fair!" Miko pouted. "We just got here."

"Miko, please," Bulkhead said. "You can come back when things have died down… but don't ask me to let you stay when it's this dangerous."

"We can come back?" Raf looked at Bumblebee pleadingly.

"Yes, Raf, you can all come back… after we've set things right."

Skye looked at her guardian with a deflated expression. "I can't say I'm looking forward to another week without sleep, but I understand."

"Thank you…" Darkstorm smiled softly, coolant welling in her optics. "Until we meet again, Ski'ri."

"H-hey, don't do that. If you cry, I'll cry."

Darkstorm shakily vented before blinking the coolant away. "Forgive me… I… It just gets harder every time."

"I know, Dar'sain. But like you said, we'll meet again. This time when the threat is well and truly gone." Skye looked at Bumblebee. "No offense, 'Bee."

Bumblebee smiled. "None taken."

Skye turned as Smokescreen approached. He too looked saddened but tried to hide it underneath an encouraging glance. "I'll see you soon, Skye. Remember," he grinned. "We still have that date at Warwick castle."

She smiled back. "You know, whenever future plans come up in the movies, one of the people dies. Usually the male. And you know what I'll do to you if anything happens."

Smokescreen nervously glanced at Skybreak out of the corner of his optic. "Right…"

The space bridge was soon activated and, with heavy sparks, the Autobots saw their human companions leave again.

Darkstorm vented as she watched the portal close but her lip components twitched upwards as she felt Bumblebee attempt to comfort her through the bond. _They'll be back, 'Storm. And all of us will make it. We've been through far worse, haven't we?_

_I suppose,_ she thought as she squeezed his servo. _Thank you._

_You just have to have faith, right?_ He grinned.

She smiled. _Right._ She turned towards the med bay, releasing Bumblebee's servo. "Now, there are some repairs I need to see to."

Knock Out scoffed. "Not with a wing that damaged."

Darkstorm turned to Knock Out, a familiar stubbornness that he had seen all too often emerging in her optics. "They are others far more damaged than I that I must attend to."

He shook his helm, a slight smile crossing his features. "You know arguing does no good against me, my dear. I will simply win your bug onto my side and he will make you sit still long enough to let someone take care of you for once."

Darkstorm turned to her scout, almost daring him to comply with the other medic. Bumblebee rubbed the back of his helm. "He does kinda have a point, 'Storm. Your wing does look pretty bad."

"I also second Knock Out's decision," Optimus said softly as he placed a servo on Darkstorm's shoulder plating. "Ratchet is on his way and will begin repairing the others while you are seen to. After all, a medic cannot properly operate if damaged herself."

Darkstorm vented frustratedly before hesitantly complying. "Fine." She stared at Knock Out pointedly. "I blame you for this."

Knock Out rolled his optics, maintaining his amused expression. "You'll thank me someday." With that, he grabbed his tools and got to work. Darkstorm remained still just as she had trained herself to be but every moment or so, her facial plating would twitch in pain. But, every time her scout would look over with a concerned expression, she would simply smile and hold it back.

This was a turbulent time and the last thing he needed was to be worried about her.

While Flareup saw that Predaking was seen to, Ratchet arrived. He greeted Elita and Optimus warmly before glancing at the wounded.

"So it is true…" Ratchet mused with a grim expression. "Megatron has returned." His optics then narrowed as he caught the sight of the familiar red medic tending to Darkstorm. "And what is he doing here? He should still be in the brig."

Said medic glared at Ratchet. "Good to see you too, old timer."

"While Knock Out's past is far from admirable," Optimus attempted to explain. "He did provide us with valuable information and we do require another medic seeing as Darkstorm is injured. However, rest assured, we will continue to monitor him carefully."

"You had better," Blackout muttered. "If you ask me, he should still be in the brig."

Elita One turned as she saw the Vehicon and smiled warmly. "Blackout, so good to see you again. Tell me, how is the building coming along?"

"We're almost finished with the top level," Blackout replied. "I just wanted to see if the rumors were true."

"They are, unfortunately," Elita One vented. "And I had thought that we were finished with fighting, with war."

"Well, allow us to help," Blackout volunteered. "We can-"

"No," Optimus interrupted. "You can better help here, rebuilding the platform so refugees can return. We shall handle Megatron. I would not so willingly drag all of you back into conflict unless given no other choice."

Blackout vented but nodded compliantly. "Whatever you say."

Meanwhile, Darkstorm glanced at Knock Out out of the corner of her optic. "Ratchet may be a brusque mech but he means well," she whispered. "He… simply needs to get used to the idea of you being here."

Knock Out didn't take his optics off his work. "You say that like I should care."

Darkstorm vented softly but said nothing. She knew she could not get through to him, at least not while his walls were up like this.

Ratchet came over and inspected Knock Out's work, simply to make sure that Darkstorm was taken care of. Especially considering her past with the medic. Ratchet may have been a brusque mech but he still had a spark. "A bit rudimentary saudering around the energon vessels but it is adequate. Just make sure you don't heat the welder above five hundred Celsius when attaching patches near the wires there."

Knock Out offered the elder medic an annoyed glance. "Mind you I performed a transplant on Lo- Megatron while he was conscious. I know what I'm doing."

Ratchet crossed his arms over his chassis. "Exactly why I'm concerned."

"Ratchet, I shall be fine," Darkstorm intervened before the two medics could argue further. "Please, see that the others are taken care of."

Ratchet vented. "Very well." He shot Knock Out one last suspicious look before immediately setting to work in helping the others.

"Yes, maybe they will be more inclined to endure your hovering." Knock Out's volume increased as Ratchet walked away, making sure he was heard for his whole thought.

Ratchet continued his work due to the severity of the situation, albeit it tensely. "My 'hovering' has saved many lives, including when I operated in a Triage facility. That's more than you can say."

Knock Out raised his servos momentarily in mock praise. "Oohhh, excuse me. Let me stare in awe as you slap together replacement parts from scrap metal that will fall apart within a stellar cycle. Maybe more if your optics weren't so rusty."

"Rusty? Have you ever built an artificial oxygen displacement chamber? Repaired a ground bridge after a hoard of scraplets decimated its drives? And who was the one responsible for Synthetic Energon?" Ratchet bit back.

Skybreak fidgeted as Ratchet continued to weld a cut on his arm. "Hey, take it easy, Doc."

"Don't call me Doc!"

"You think that's supposed to impress me, Doc? I'll have you know, I've performed quick and clean operations at record speed, time after time. Plus I've become a leading authority on dark energon and I seem to remember your knowledge of synthetic energon is thanks to a certain data cylinder from ancient times. That doesn't count."

"Dark Energon?" Ratchet scoffed. "You think dabbling in mere voodoo is cause for praise? Hardly something any self-respecting medic should be proud of."

His counterpart smirked. "Okay then, Doctor Synth-En. Tell me what happens when you mix the two!"

"Don't tell me, you've tried. And how did that work out?"

"As the one 'responsible for synthetic energon' I thought you'd know. Though, in my own defense that whole mess was Starscream's idea. I take no responsibility for the outcome, I was but a witness."

"You never do," Ratchet said. Skybreak winced as Ratchet moved onto another patient. He rubbed his arm. Slag… He wished his sister could have done that. "But, I can only imagine that you were the imbecile that first began experiments with it in the first place. Let me guess, not only did it grant the patient with volatility and strength but it resurrected the dead. Bravo. I can picture you enjoying yourself cleaning that up."

"What do you mean 'imbecile'?! If you like I can show you the process first-hand so you can see just how much of a mess it was to clean up!"

"I would have manually induced stasis and had you strapped to a berth before you could even try," Ratchet glared.

"Try it, old timer! Just be careful not to dislocate a hip tripping over your rusted knee!"

Darkstorm gazed between the two, debating on whether she should step in. Her silent question was answered when Ratchet grabbed a nearby wrench and threw it full force at the red medic's helm. "I'll show you rusted!"

It collided with Knock Out's facial plating, the unexpected force pushing him back a few steps into the table with several more medical instruments. Wide-eyed and shocked, he brought a servo up to feel the damage. His gaze turned intense as he felt the depth of the scratches, though they would be easy enough to buff out. Point was, the medic had just taken this to a whole new level.

"Yoouuuu didn't! Oh, I'll make you pay for that!" His digits curled around the closest tool he could reach, which turned out to be a plasma torch. He pitched it at Ratchet as he let out a savage yell. From the sound of it, one would think he'd just taken off one of Knock Out's arms rather than just dinged his precious finish.

The force caused the medic to fall down, leaving a small dent on his chassis. Ratchet growled and was about to throw something else but, before Optimus could intervene, Darkstorm stepped between them. "Are you younglings?" she demanded. "Megatron is alive and at our doorstep and you quarrel?"

Knock Out glared at the elder doctor, reluctantly replacing the laser scalpel into his servo. "I suppose we can put aside our differences . . . for now." He pointed at Ratchet. "But this isn't over. As soon as Megatron's dealt with, it's back on."

Ratchet glared at the red medic but nodded. He brought himself to his peddes and resumed his work. Darkstorm shot Knock Out a warning look before she resumed her place at the medical table.

"It is a wonder that the Autobots have remained so strong in the midst of all this petty arguing," Predaking mused to himself, but his deep rumbling voice was loud enough that everyone could hear.

"Rest assured, Predaking, it was not behavior that I condone and I trust that it will not happen again," Optimus cast a stern look to Knock Out and Ratchet.

"Yes… Optimus," Ratchet conceded, optics lowered. Knock Out simply grumbled as he resumed work on Darkstorm's repairs.

When everyone's attentions became diverted, Darkstorm whispered, "Surely you don't mean to continue this. Knock Out, they are mere scratches and you know as well as I that they can be buffed out and forgotten."

"Oh but it's all in good fun." Knock Out snuck a smile at her before turning his focus back to her wing. "As mechs of the same profession, especially from opposite sides, there's no way we can have a friendship like in the vids where everything's all peachy. As is there can be a light atmosphere in the med bay and there's now a grudging respect. All's well! Besides, who doesn't love the idea of potentially walking into the med bay and finding a brawl underway on any given cycle?"

"Sadly, I agree… But just remember, you might keep me a bit too busy with repairing you both."

"Both? Please." He snuck a smirk Ratchet's way. "I'll kick the old timer's tailpipe."

"Not unless you want your finish ruined again," Darkstorm smirked. "Then you'll keep me busy with your avid demand of polish."

"Ye of little faith." He stood, tapping lightly on the weld. "All fixed. And without Sir Rust-A-Lot hovering."

"I heard that!" Ratchet grumbled.

"Good! It's nice to know you hear your patients' screams for help when your worn-out processor forgets to administer anesthetic."

Darkstorm frowned slightly as she gently placed a servo on Knock Out's shoulder. "Knock Out, don't bait him. Not now." Blackout, watching the exchange, glared openly. Oh, the others were sure to hear about this. He took this chance to take his leave.

He tapped her servo with his own. "Not to worry. I wouldn't do so over such serious matters."

Darkstorm raised an optic ridge as if disbelieving him before reaching behind her, feeling for her wing. She winced slightly seeing as the weld was still fresh but she knew that the procedure had gone perfectly. She smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah, thank you, Knock Out," Bumblebee too smiled, albeit a bit guardedly, at the medic before turning to Darkstorm. "Someone had to help me get it through her thick helm that working herself to death without repairing herself first isn't a good idea." Darkstorm shot the mech an "You're going to get it later" look.

The medic placed the instrument in his servo on the table. "Well, I can't help but feel that I'm partially responsible for that thick helm, but you're welcome nonetheless."

"Pfft, she was like that when we were younglings, too," Skybreak shook his helm. "Even more stubborn than Mr. Big, Bad, and Silent over there."

Dreadwing paused his conversation with Moonracer to look over at Skybreak with a look that screamed, "Don't you dare drag me into this debate."

Meanwhile, Optimus turned to his sparkmate, seeing her facial plating furrowed in pain. She placed a servo against her abdomen.

"Ariel, are you well?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. "I can tell that you are trying to hide something from me and you seem… pained."

"I am well, Orion," Elita attempted to compose herself and smiled as encouragingly as she could. "I just need some rest after this… rather taxing cycle." She turned to address the others. "I believe we all need rest. After you are repaired, get some well-deserved recharge. We shall pursue this evil at the beginning of the next cycle."

* * *

Skylynx growled up at Starscream as he cradled his brother who had previously been shocked into submission by an energon prod. "We swear, we told the femme nothing!"

"That is not the point," Starscream snarled. "The Autobots now know of your existence and so we no longer have the element of surprise."

Skylynx too was jabbed with the energon prod. He yelled in pain as Starscream kicked him forward. "Quit your whining and get up! Thanks to you, we have even more work to do!" Skylynx whimpered but refused to obey.

Starscream prodded him again. "Get up!"

Darksteel laughed, his way of coping with the horror found around him, though there was bitterness and sadness mingled within it. He helped his brother up as they set to work in retrieving more Predacon bones.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Speedway crossed his arms over his chassis.

"Exactly what I said," Blackout ground his denta. "They let him go! And I saw 'Storm socializing with him as if nothing happened."

"Well…" Air Raid began timidly. "Have you bothered to ask her about this? You know she cares for us. She wouldn't have let him go lying down unless she knew it was safe."

"Please!" Blackout snarled. "She was hanging all over him like a smitten turbofox!"

"Who's hangin' ovah who?" Shiv interrupted. The group turned around to see the miner, Drift and Jolt at his side, just having returned back to their home after a long work cycle.

"It's none of your business-"

"It is our business if 'Storm is involved," Drift crossed his arms. "Now why is everyone so flustered?"

Caliber spoke up. "Blackout told us that Knock Out's free and that Darkstorm let him go. She even seemed… happy."

"Why though? Doesn't she know he's dangerous?" Speedway asked softly. "Doesn't she know what he did to us?"

"Aw, come on," Jolt said. "I'm sure she does. She just-" He turned to Drift for help.

Drift smiled and placed a comforting servo on Speedway's shoulder plating. "She is only trying to show him the same kindness that changed all of us. She wouldn't let him go unless she knew we were safe. She's took care of us in the past, hasn't she?" Reluctant, guilty nods were seen across the room. "Besides… don't you think anyone can change?"

"But, it's Knock Out!" Blackout protested.

"So? We were Decepticons but Optimus took us in with open arms. I'm sure 'Storm knows what she's doing."

"True, but we never tortured each other or offlined one another just because we didn't want to do a simple procedure or because we needed spare parts!"

"Blackout… the war changes people. One of the Autobots' own hurt me," Drift gestured to the heavy scarring on his left buccal plate. "But I didn't hold a grudge. Neither should any of you. God teaches us to forgive."

Blackout had to hold himself back. "Don't tell me you believe that slag! It's Knock Out. I'll never forgive him for what he did to our brothers!"

His gaze faltered slightly however as Drift solemnly looked into his optics. "Then you will never heal."

"Maybe he has a point, Blackout," Jetfire said. "I just want to leave the war behind… Can't we all just move on? My spark is so tired of all of this… So tired that I can't even bring myself to hate. Maybe Drift is right… Maybe God is right."

Blackout glared at each Vehicon and minor defiantly. "Frag all of you!" He turned to leave. "I'm going to talk to the only slagger who doesn't have a faulty processor. Me!"

When he left, Air Raid glanced after him sadly. "Y-You think I should-?"

"Nah," Shiv vented. "He needs time to think, brothah. 'S all."

* * *

Elita One glanced at her old friend in shock. She had come to visit him in the medical bay late that very same cycle, being unable to recharge. She could no longer ignore her pain and so she hoped that Ratchet could ease her processor. However, the truth only furthered her anxiety.

"I'm what?" she whispered.

"Sparked," Ratchet said with a small smile. "For several cycles now, at least."

Her spark fluttered as she placed a servo over her abdomen. Sparked… With… Optimus' sparkling. Optimus' and her sparkling. She'd always dreamed of it but… now? When they were in the middle of yet another life-threatening battle? She vented softly. God, be with them.

True, she was happy… but scared, as well. What would become of her and her dear sparkling if they should-? She mentally shook her helm. No. They would prevail. She must have faith that they will. God will protect them, just as He has before.

"Is it-?"

"It is too early to tell," Ratchet replied before pausing. "Does Optimus know?"

Elita shook her helm slowly. "No… at least, not yet." She gazed into her friend's optics searchingly. "Should I tell him? Even with the impending battle?"

"It is not my place to say… What does your spark tell you?"

Elita One vented. "I know not."

Ratchet placed a servo on her shoulder plating. "While these are dark times, I… do believe he should be the first to know. It will give him all the more reason to fight to return to you."

"I suppose," Elita smiled slightly. "Thank you, old friend."

Ratchet bowed his helm, smiling slightly. "It was my pleasure, Ariel."

**D/N: And there you have it~ The third chapter of Rise with the introduction of Megacron/Unitron to the 'Bots and some more drama with KO. And… Elita's sparked! :D So, to all you die-hard Optimus and Elita One fans, you're welcome.**

**And, on another note, I've heard that another piece of legislature is being passed that will try to ban fanfiction? :/ So… let's make sure we stop that. No more transformers fanfictions would certainly be a bad thing. And let us continue to pray that it won't get passed. And if you could also pray for my best friend's family and my Physics teacher, I would be obliged, as well. **

**To Super Shadic: ^/^ Aw~ You are just too sweet! We thank you so much for your support and we hope to continue to impress you as this story goes on.**

**To Savvy Orion: We were actually surprised how the chapter went ourselves. But we think it was a God moment there :3 Really teaches you about the power of forgiveness and love, doesn't it? And that chapter marked the beginning of my admiration for the Decepticon medic. *glares at blondie* A certain someone is shameless. *clears throat* And I'll be sure to pass on the message. Though I doubt he'll harm 'Storm… In fact, just wait until the next chapter to see what he will do. Teh feels will kill you. Thank you so much for another long, amazingly awesome review and for the encouragement! *hugs* Love you, Savvy!**

**(from P.S. God Loves You! By Connie Witter)**

**How I desire that you would live a life of abundance. I have promised that as you delight in My Word and meditate upon it day and night, you will be like a tree planted near the rivers of living water. You will live a productive life, and everything you do will succeed.**

**"Blessed is the one ****who does not walk in step with the wicked ****or stand in the way that sinners take ****or sit in the company of mockers, ****but whose delight is in the law of the Lord, ****and who meditates on his law day and night. ****That person is like a tree planted by streams of water, ****which yields its fruit in season ****and whose leaf does not wither—****whatever they do prospers" Psalm 1: 1-3**

**The thief (Satan) would like to kill, steal, and destroy you. But I sent My Son Jesus so that you might be protected and walk in abundant life, enjoying it to the fullest.**

**"The thief comes only to steal and kill and destroy; I have come that they may have life, and have it to the full" John 10:10**

**Thank you so much for the support everyone and may God bless each and every one of you.**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: *laaaa* Have some feels, guys. These are probably treating ya better than some of the stuffs we crank out, yes? I think this was actually one of my favorite chaps so far, because it had some fun times, a wee bit of drama, but it's a feel-good scenario. Don't get me wrong, I loves me some romance and action and occasional disaster, but it's nice to just take a break and relax every now and then. And get a KO fix, of course ;D**

**In other news, the TF team recently released news on the 2015 Transformers series starring one Will Friedle coming back as everyone's favorite scout, leading his own team. Is anyone else as ecstatic as I am? I mean, you can't tell from just reading some text, but I'm totally giddy here, guys!**

**Savvy Orion: Pfft my pencils still get attention on occasion xD I'm probably nicer to them than the OCs in my head, come to think of it. Ooohhhhh yes, holy cats yes. Most of my charas are female for a very good reason :'D I do have one guy I draw often-ish, but I feel so bad for 'im 'cause I'm learning how to draw de mens by drawing him, which doesn't always turn out great ^^" oooo she sounds interesting already :3 *bows* 'Twas my pleasure. As I said before, I'm always happy to find someone to talk art with**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: Changing by Saosin **

"Hurry up!" Starscream hissed as he prodded the two Predacon younglings onward. "We don't have all cycle. The Autobots could discover us at any moment."

Meanwhile, Shockwave was bent over, examining the fossils that they had already gathered. "Yes, these will most certainly do," he mused.

Their attentions were diverted however as a hulking silver mass made its way towards them. When the mech finally landed, Starscream's optics widened.

It couldn't be…

"Lord Megatron, you are alive!" he exclaimed.

"This… defies all logic," Shockwave added, scrutinizing the large mech as if he were but a mere mirage.

"I am not Megatron. No… I am something you should fear far more," Megatron smirked, his purple optics eerily glowing. "And I see that you have prepared my army for me."

Starscream seemed taken back. "My lord, are you… well?"

Megatron snarled and backhanded Starscream, causing the smaller mech to fall several feet away. "I am well and I will no longer waste my time with the likes of you. I shall tear this world asunder!"

_No! The true Megatron internally screamed. This planet is for me to rule! He doubled over however as Unicron sent him waves of excruciating pain._

_Silence! You have no power, Megatron. You are mine to control._

_No… Megatron weakly tried to fight back but to no avail. Unicron was too strong this time and he was certain Optimus couldn't be there to deactivate him. Not this time. And the Voice… Why? Why did it allow this to happen? He yelled out again as a fresh wave of pain hit him._

They watched as "Megatron" knelt and thrust his clawed servos into the ground. They backed away in horror as they watched the Predacon fossils rise. Their bones were held together by the purple substance and they looked like something out of a youngling's nightmare. Dread filled their sparks as they advanced on their prey.

Skylynx and Darksteel immediately took to the skies, taking the opportunity to escape their cruel captors. Starscream too transformed and rose above the chaos quickly but he did not bother to follow the Predacons.

Shockwave was not as fortunate. The Decepticon scientist transformed and fired at the Predacons with his mounted cannon, attempting to contain the chaos. He was quickly overrun. He screamed as the undead Predacons ripped his frame apart.

Megatron smirked.

Now to destroy the others… And make sure this planet is never restored again.

"My legion, to me!" he yelled as the Predacons obeyed his command. He transformed and took to the skies, the Predacons following.

* * *

Starscream roamed the halls of the Nemesis, searching for Knock Out. If anyone could help him take this ship, it would be him. And judging from what Starscream just experienced, he knew that they had to get out of their quickly.

He smirked as he found the medic. Knock Out exited his quarters before moving down one of the hallways.

"Oh, Knock Out. Wouldn't it be polite to greet your guest?"

The medic turned, optics wide at the voice. "Ohh, look who it is. It may have been nice if you'd graced me with your presence while the Autobots had me locked up in the brig of my own ship."

"That was… rather unfortunate but I'm here now," Starscream smirked. "And now we can take this ship together."

"Take the ship? Starscream, in case you aren't aware, Megatron is here and intends to destroy Cybertron. The very thing we've been fighting over for such a long time? Wouldn't it be more prudent to use this warship for its intended purpose?"

"Are you insane?" Starscream's optics narrowed. "If we stay here, we'll both be terminated and for what?" Starscream paused, trying a different tactic. "If you help me, we can return to Earth, perhaps. You can street race as much as you wish and be Second in Command to me as I rule the planet. It isn't Cybertron but with some leftover cybermatter from Shockwave's laboratory, it will do."

Knock Out couldn't deny that he'd long wanted to be Starscream's Second in Command, but . . . there was one thing he wanted more. "Starscream, aren't you tired of this war? Don't you miss the days when you didn't have to worry that any mech you met was working for the other side? Or do you simply wish to rule so badly that you don't care how many mangled frames you have to step over to reach your throne?"

Starscream leaned backwards slightly, scrutinizing the Decepticon medic. "You sound just like an Autobot."

"So what, I have to want war to be on 'your side'? Don't you think there's a reason I chose the med bay over the battlefield? While I may have been an eager-to-please coward who did whatever it took to impress Megatron, at least I found a way to be happy in my position. You? You took whatever opportunity you could get to overthrow Megatron, and somehow I got dragged into your schemes!"

"Oh, don't pretend that you're innocent. You craved power just as I did and you still do. So join me. Don't be a fool-" Starscream began before turning as he heard a feminine voice call out into the dark.

"Knock Out? What's going on?" Darkstorm's optics widened as she beheld Starscream.

Bumblebee soon appeared behind her. He quickly activated his weapons systems but Starscream was just as quick. "Ah ah ah, not so fast, scout." One of Starscream's missiles was trained on Darkstorm. "Move and she dies."

"Servos in the air, Starscream." Knock Out activated his saw blade and held it inches away from the Seeker's neck cables. "Or Megatron will be the least of your worries."

Both Darkstorm and her scout turned to gaze at the medic in near disbelief. He's… protecting me? Darkstorm thought.

Starscream smirked and primed one of the missiles. "Ah… so it seems Darkstorm has seduced you as well? How pathetic. You were once a proud Decepticon, Knock Out, and now look at you, defending a traitorous glitch who only pretends to care for you because she fears you."

An uncharacteristic rage flared in the medic's eyes as he aggressively grabbed the Seeker's shoulder plating and turned him, simultaneously slamming him against the wall. He brought the spinning blade to within a hair of the Seeker's throat. "That 'traitorous glitch' has more bearings than you ever did. Even when she was young, she fought me on morality and stood up when something was amiss. You, Starscream, you grovelled and snivelled at Megatron's peddes, accepting whatever mercy he offered like a scraplet until the next grand plan came along to take him out of the picture. And, every time, you came to my med bay, where I took a certain pleasure in knowing your ego had been crushed for the time being. But now I tire of your games and your trouble. Leave this warship now. And know that if you ever return, your helm shall decorate the table in the med bay you frequently found yourself on."

Fear clouded Starscream's features as he frantically nodded. "W-Whatever you wish." As soon as Knock Out's released his hold on him, the Seeker ran out of sight.

"You… saved my life. Why?" Darkstorm asked softly.

The medic disengaged the blade and looked at his apprentice with a tired look. "It's like I told Starscream. I'm tired of this pit-spawned war."

Darkstorm hesitated before crossing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. "Thank you," she whispered.

He stared at her for several seconds, surprised at the gesture. After all she'd gone through under his watch, after all he'd put her through and she'd seen him do . . . she was thanking him? He returned the embrace. "Think nothing of it."

Bumblebee smiled softly at the scene. Perhaps, 'Storm was right…

However, he soon had to quickly activate his weapon systems again. But, this time, Starscream had the moment of surprise. Bumblebee was thrown back with a missile before Knock Out was ripped away from Darkstorm. He roughly grabbed the red medic by his throat cables, the sharp talons close to puncturing them, as he placed a missile near his back.

"You should have accepted my offer and joined me," he chuckled evilly. "It would have spared you this fate." He leaned in close to whisper in the medic's audio receptor. "Now you die."

Knock Out could feel Starscream's grip lessen suddenly. The gray Seeker gasped in pain and turned around to see what happened. Both he and Bumblebee observed Darkstorm, one of her swords pierced through his chassis, right through his spark. "Not now. Not by your servo," she hissed.

Starscream looked at the blade in disbelief as his optics became blurry. "You will all… pay," he muttered before his optics finally offlined.

Darkstorm roughly kicked his still frame off of her weapon and deactivated it. She vented, turning away from Starscream, before helping her sparkmate up. "Are you alright, 'Bee?"

"I'm… just fine," Bumblebee half smiled, clutching his shoulder plating due to his wound. "Has anyone told you you're one dynamite gal?"

"I…" Darkstorm vented. "I couldn't just let Starscream terminate Knock Out. I… simply did what needed to be done. But… If only he could have changed…"

Bumblebee squeezed her servo encouragingly. Darkstorm brightened slightly at this before turning towards Knock Out. She outstretched a servo, offering to help him up. "Are you alright, Knock Out?" she asked.

He accepted her servo, gently grabbing his neck cables with his own. "Well, that was certainly more intense than anything the 'Bots put me through. But I'm in fewer pieces than Screamer, so I should be fine." He smiled at the young Seeker. "Thanks."

"You did the same for me," Darkstorm smiled in return. She gently checked his neck cables for any signs of damage with her optics before continuing. "But you know what he said wasn't true… I am not afraid of you, not anymore. And this time I mean it. With God's help, mercy and kindness can go a long way." She glanced sideways at Bumblebee before continuing. "A wise mech once told me that if you dwell on the past, it will only cause you further pain. One should look to the future and know that they are above what they have ever done and that each new cycle, is the beginning of a new life. I care for you because I believe that you have truly changed… and that, quite frankly, you deserve better than what has been given to you."

The vain medic rubbed the back of his neck cables. "That . . . means a lot, considering our history. And it's much appreciated. If it's any consolation, I've always believed the same of you. I can't count the number of times I asked myself how a nice youngling like you ended up in my med bay of all places." He half-smiled before motioning to Starscream's lifeless frame. "But if you don't mind, we need to get that filthy heap off this ship before his schemes leak into the floor."

Darkstorm and Bumblebee solemnly nodded. Bumblebee moved to help but Darkstorm stopped him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I wanted to-"

"Not with your shoulder looking like that," Darkstorm said pointedly. "Wake up Ratchet and get that fixed. We can take care of this."

Bumblebee vented, doorwings drooping before he nodded. "Fine…" He smiled. "Just comm me if there's any more excitement." He kissed her buccal plating before heading down the hallway.

"Of course," Darkstorm grinned wildly before leaning over to pick up the top half of the body. Knock Out followed suite with the lower half. "So, what do you have in mind?"

"I'm tempted to inject his sorry aft with some dark energon-this weasel doesn't deserve the AllSpark. But, on the other hand, I also want to just be rid of him. So it's your call."

"Well, seeing as how he never turned to God, the Allspark or, heaven, is definitely not an option," Darkstorm mused for a few moments before turning to Knock Out with a smirk. She knew Optimus would not approve but she for one no longer wanted to be reminded of the Decepticons. Especially considering how he had just tried to offline her, Knock Out, and her beloved scout. Starscream had caused enough spark ache. "How does the air lock sound?"

He mirrored her expression. "Like something I've wanted to do for a long, long time."

The two eventually found their way to the air lock and Darkstorm placed the Seeker against a wall as she typed in the override code. When it opened, she turned to Knock Out. "Care to do the honors?"

"With pleasure." He picked up the Seeker's fame, pausing momentarily before ejecting it. "Bon voyage, 'Screamer." With that, the former Second in Command was ejected from the warship.

Darkstorm typed in the code that closed the door and vented softly. "At least, he cannot hurt anyone, ever again."

"Careful not to jinx it. Knowing our luck he'll end up wherever Airachnid did and they'll come back with some brilliant scheme that'll fail just as miserably as every other time."

Darkstorm raised an optic ridge. "And where would Airachnid be?"

"Only Soundwave knows. Though, he did seem quite smug afterwards . . . it must've been somewhere clever to get that special sheen in his visor."

Darkstorm shook her helm amusedly. "And let me guess, she was victim to the outbreak on board?"

"We do know Silas freed her when he was under his synthetic and dark energon craze, so it's possible. But it's impossible to know for certain."

"Let us hope then that unfortunate situation never happens," Darkstorm slightly smiled.

"Indeed. They were both miserable to deal with when they were alive. Dead?" Knock Out shivered. "Undead at that. The stuff nightmares are made of."

"But, no need to worry. I'll protect you," Darkstorm replied with a joking smile.

Knock Out laughed, the first time he'd done so in voors. "Not until after I protect you. Remember, I have an appearance to keep up. I may be the vain medic, but I can't let it be said my femme apprentice has more bearings than me."

Darkstorm brightened. "Right. I had nearly forgotten. You know… I am beginning to think that spending this 'quality time' with you isn't as bad as I previously thought."

"Aw, and here I thought I'd be following Starscream out the air lock."

Darkstorm chuckled. "I would never harm a friend in such a manner." She smiled. "Especially one that risked his life to save mine…. I… truly am grateful."

Knock Out smirked. "And I'm grateful to be off the dreaded 'human hit list.' That is, if sticking my neck out for you is enough to get me off said list."

"Oh, it should," Darkstorm laughed before turning to Knock Out with a half smile. "But, a mere apology couldn't hurt either."

"I don't know, any human reputable enough to have a hit list anyone should dread having a place on may not be someone I should meet. There may be a minor threat to the finish, you understand."

"Try. She won't harm you. She is hardly one to seek revenge." Darkstorm paused. "Well… hardly after she has seen that you have changed and that you are… truly repentant."

He quirked an optic ridge. "If you say so . . . just know that if things go south I'll come back and haunt you."

"I suppose that wouldn't be all that bad," Darkstorm smiled.

They finally reached the end of the hallway where the bridge was located. Everyone seemed to be gathered around the large window, watching with wide optics as several objects came in bound.

Undead Predacons.

"Autobots," Optimus began. "Go to your battle stations. We shall meet Megatron here and now and end this once and for all."

As they all immediately mobilized for battle, Optimus saw Elita One timidly make her way towards him. He immediately became concerned. Timid was never a word to describe his Ariel. What could be causing her to act this way?

"Ariel," he whispered as he held her servos in his. "What is troubling you?"

Elita averted her optics and vented. Optimus frowned and gently tilted her helm upwards. "Ariel?"

Overcome with the love she saw in his optics, she said softly, "Dearest Orion… I know this is hardly the time to be telling you this but… I'm sparked."

Through the bond, she could feel his elation and worry, his intense need to protect them both. "How long?" he smiled.

"Ratchet said a few cycles, at least," Elita chuckled weakly. "It would explain the intense pain I have been feeling as of late."

Optimus caressed her facial plating and knelt down towards her, his forehelm meeting hers fondly. "I am so happy, Ariel… I never imagined that we…"

"I know," Elita smiled. "Just… make sure that your sparkling is able to grow with a sire in their life."

"I will. Just have faith, Ariel." He kissed her softly. Elita leaned into his embrace, spark pounding. "You will be safe deep in the Nemesis' interior. Ratchet shall guard you in my absence… I shall return to you." He laid a servo on her abdomen. "To both of you."

"You had better, Orion Pax, or else you will pay dearly," Elita smiled softly before kissing him once more.

**D/N: Well, there you have it :D Starscream's offline, KO and Darkstorm are continually repairing their relationship, and Elita finally popped the news. What excitement! And we hoped that we satisfied you readers. Hold onto your seats because the drama will only increase!**

**"Why, my soul, are you downcast? Why so disturbed within me? Put your hope in God, for I will yet praise Him, my Savior and my God" Psalm 42:5**

**To Super Shadic: I'm not sure if we'll make a fic about the new series or not but I do have high hopes for it (especially if they decide to add KO). As for Optimus becoming one with the Allspark, a writer never reveals the ending to their story. ;)**

**To Savvy Orion: Yeeeeessss. xD Bask in the glorious feels. And we're glad that it was one of your favorite chapters. We did try to please the E1/OP fans out there. And yeah, KO is starting to warm up to the others, if only slightly. And trust me, you'll be seeing a lot more of him in this story than our other sagas, partially because of my newfound love for him and partially because he is just so awesome to write for/interact with. So awesome in fact… well, wait until the end :3 You'll see. He kinda forced my hand. And I do hope the new series doesn't disappoint either. Thanks so much for the review, buddy! And as for your review to Imaginary, I did base Moonracer out of some aspects of my character including my love for horror movies but not all.**

**Also, if you could pray for one of my favorite authors, I'd be obliged. I think she's losing her house and she's been having it rough. And for my parents as well. They haven't been getting much sleep lately. :/**

**Anywho, thank you for all the support and may God bless you and your day!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: *laaaaaaa* KO, we knew you're really a sweetheart under that buffer and vain attitude :3 I admit, I already loved him and this chap only stroked my feels and grew my love for the mad doctor all the more. Enjooyyyyy ;D**

**Savvy Orion: Ugh, to be honest life's really kicking my hiney right now xD uuhhh heheh yeah, my OCs are far from safe, lemme put it that way. I . . . yeah, it's bad. Oh gosh yes, I still struggle with the male figure. I guess it's just easier drawing a figure you've been looking at in the mirror for years. For that new series I hope they bring Optimus in for like flashback eps, but despite the unknowns I have high hopes :3 and not just because they're keeping Will Friedle as Bee xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon charas. Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our lovely OCs. Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire. Aaaand blondie-moyashi owns the gorgeous and totally legit Skye Shelsher.**

**Theme Song: Gauze by the Deftones**

Megatron and his army of undead Predacons soon arrived; the force was so great that they blocked out the sun. And everyone aboard the Decepticon warship could see where they were headed.

"No," Optimus whispered in nigh despair. "Cybertron's core." He composed himself before quickly turning to his team. "Autobots, prepare to engage the enemy. We shall make our final stand here and now and make sure that Megatron never again poisons our home. Until all are one!"

Predaking and the other fliers took to the sky whilst the grounders manned the Decepticon warship. The Nemesis' ion and fusion cannons fought to keep the army at bay but it seemed that when one Predacon was downed, another rose to take its place.

The warship rocked due to the massive amount of attackers. Elita One sat on a berth in her private chambers safe in the interior of the warship, Ratchet by her side. Though she could still feel the impacts of the battle. Her facial plating furrowed in pain and worry.

Please, God… Allow this war to finally be over. Please, I beg you. And let my Orion and the others return safely.

* * *

_Megatron writhed in pain, dread filling his spark. No! No! No! This cannot be happening! he inwardly screamed. Optimus revived Cybertron… He would not allow it to be destroyed again!_

_But whenever the warlord tried to fight back, he only experienced more pain. At this point in time… he hated to admit this, but he cared neither for a throne nor for power. Not anymore. He just wanted to be free of this torment, this oppression. And he wanted to see his home stay revived._

_But one thought kept on ravaging his processor like an entire hoard of scraplets. This pain, this torment._

_Was this how oppression truly felt?_

_Is this… how those who served under him felt?_

_He screamed again as a fresh wave of pain threatened to tear him apart._

"Optimus Prime, prepare to die along with your pathetic planet!" Megatron hissed as he drew his sword and approached the Prime.

"Not today. Nor any other day. I will fight until my last breath for my brethren, for my home!" Optimus Prime too drew his weapons. "This ends here and now!"

Megatron snarled as he ran forward. "You will fail and this cycle, the world shall hear your screams!"

And it was then that Darkstorm realized that the Autobots could not hold the large force back. She herself already seemed to be damaged beyond repair. Only Predaking was able to continue fighting, but even he was worn and injured.

If something was not done soon, the Predacon army would storm Cybertron's core… and poison the planet to its former state after the Exodus.

She cried out in pain as she felt another Predacon sink its sharp teeth into her wing. She stabbed it and it released her long enough for her to clutch her wound and shakily descend.

God, save us all.

* * *

"Megatron, you have fought Unicron before and won. You could do so again. Please! If the Megatronus I once knew is still alive, even after this war, show me. Call off this army! Fight back!" Optimus tried to plea as he continued to fight the warlord.

No emotions of recognition flashed across Megatron's purple optics as he sliced Optimus' chassis with his weapon. "Megatron is no more. There is only chaos now!"

Optimus tried to deaden his shared bond with Elita further as he groaned and fell to the ground, clutching the wound.

_Orion?!_

_I… I am fine, Ariel. Do not fret._

Optimus yelled in pain as his arm was twisted behind him and a heavy pedde placed on his back. His optics clouded over with metallic dust as he was pushed into the ground.

_Orion, no!_

"Megatron… heed me. If you do not fight back, our planet will die. Is that what you want?" he muttered.

_Megatron buried his helm in his servos. No… Of course not. He never wanted that. Never. When he defied the Council so very long ago, all he ever wanted was a free, equal Cybertron._

_But oh, where had he all gone wrong?_

_He wish he could communicate with Optimus, to beg him to kill him, to put him out of his misery. Was he to be healed all for this torture?_

_He looked on through optics that no longer felt like his as his army tore apart and injured the Autobot soldiers, growing ever steadily closer to the Well and Cybertron's core._

_No… His optics widened. What am I to do?_

_His spark pounded as he sought what to do. That is when he knew…_

_Unicron sent him fresh waves of pain, as if catching onto his plan, but he knew he had to try. For Cybertron._

_Whatever being healed me and placed me here, I humbly beg of you! Please, stop this. Do not let the others suffer! Do not let Cybertron become dark again!_

**_"I have heard your prayer, My son, because you have humbled yourself before Me. Remember what it feels like to be oppressed and never use your power to harm others again."_**

Before Optimus could receive the death blow, Megatron regained control of his body. He fell to the ground, clutching his chassis as his optics faded back to their original crimson color. He would have laughed if his frame wasn't still recovering from the shock. He was free.

He weakly lifted his helm and saw that the Predacon army was already beginning to disintegrate and just inches from the core.

He was in disbelief. That Voice… It worked. It truly worked.

He moved his helm as he saw Optimus point a cannon at him out of the corner of his optic. The leader of the Autobots faltered however as he saw uncharacteristic emotions flash across the former gladiator's facial plating. Sorrow, regret, and shame… It was as if he was begging Optimus to pull the trigger.

Optimus slowly deactivated his weapons, staring at Megatron in disbelief. What brought about such a change? "Megatron… Are you yourself?"

What came next surprised Optimus even more. "No… The Megatron you knew was offlined outside of Earth's atmosphere." His tone was uncharacteristically soft, though it still held its gravelly edge. The former warlord shakily righted himself, clutching his chassis all the while. All the physical pain had left him but something else still remained in his spark. He had not felt such emotional pain since the cycles when he called Orion Pax his most trusted friend.

"I… have known the true meaning of oppression and so, have lost my taste for inflicting it. It should please you to know, Optimus, that the Decepticons are no more."

Optimus' optics filled with emotion. Was this some sort of trick, yet another deception? Or had his old friend truly seen the error of his ways? "Megatron…" The large silver mech turned away, optics offlining. Optimus tried again, his tone softening. "Megatronus?"

Megatron's optics onlined suddenly and he turned towards the Prime. "The Megatronus you knew was offlined before the war began. I am no one now and have nothing." He turned away again. "Allow me to live the rest of my life the way I most likely deserve, in torment."

And, before Optimus could say another word, Megatron had already transformed and fled.

He vented softly, offlining his optics. After all this time, he had finally seen the truth… It seemed too good to be true. But then again, so was his miraculous healing. A part of him knew God had something to do with this. And he thanked Him…. for he believed everyone, even a war-mongering tyrant deserved redemption.

He onlined his optics and scanned the battlefield with sorrow. The fliers lay on the ground, severely injured. But, by the grace of God, none were offlined.

_Ariel, I will explain to you what has occurred later but rest assured, all of us are coming home._

And then, to the Nemesis, he commed, "Ratchet, Knock Out, prepare a ground bridge and sick bay. The wounded desperately require your attention. And… I have news. The war is over. The Decepticons are no more."

* * *

As the wounded were carried onto the Nemesis, those remaining stood there in shock, pondering the Prime's words. How could Megatron have given up so easily? And why did the army disintegrate into thin air? Questions like these ran circles around the Autobots' processors.

Optimus smiled slightly as he saw his sparkmate, Elita One, running up to him. She promptly embraced him, coolant welling in her optics. "Oh, Orion… Thank God you all are still online. I was so very worried."

"As you said before, He is on our side," Optimus softly smiled as he returned the embrace. "So there was no need to fret… For today should be another cycle of celebration. Megatron has abandoned the Decepticon cause. It seems that now the war is over."

"Thank God," Elita replied tearfully before tilting her helm upwards, her lip components meeting his.

Skybreak groaned in pain as Ratchet supported him and placed him on a metal berth. He took a shallow breath before onlining his optics, scanning the medical bay for signs of his sister and dear friend.

He did not find Darkstorm but he did see Predaking weakly stumble through the ground bridge, supporting Dreadwing.

Moonracer gasped softly and ran forward to embrace the Seeker. "Dreadwing," she whispered tearfully, "W-Will you-?"

"I will survive," he replied weakly.

Moonracer seemed to hesitate before her lip components met one of his buccal plates. "Just… don't scare me like that again."

Dreadwing gave her an encouraging smile before he slumped down on a berth near Skybreak.

"Well, I wish I had that welcome," Skybreak joked, despite his state.

"You are fortunate I am not in a state to retaliate, Skri'brak," Dreadwing said simply.

Meanwhile, Flareup's gaze met that of the wounded Predacon's. Her expression softened as her optics met his, if only slightly. "That was some battle out there… Thank you, for helping my team."

"It was worth it if it meant upholding our home," he replied softly.

Flareup half smiled awkwardly before reaching for a rag and dabbing at a particular deep cut on his forehelm. Predaking studied her curiously, surprised at the rare show of kindness. "You know, Fido, you're actually not that bad," she muttered.

He raised an optic ridge at the odd nickname but said nothing about it. Instead, he replied, "I… believe we've both misjudged each other."

Bumblebee ran forward, spark pounding as he saw Knock Out carrying a very battered Darkstorm into the medical bay. She looked almost as bad as the one fateful cycle when… She was nearly terminated by Megatron's servo. Energon still leaked from her wounds as she was placed on a medical berth. Bumblebee knelt down beside her, grasping one of her servos in his own.

"Storm…" he whispered, coolant welling in his optics.

As if hearing his voice, her optics slowly onlined. A weak smile tugged on her lip components. "Do not look so… disconcerted, my beloved scout… Was there any doubt that I would survive?"

Bumblebee chuckled, albeit half-heartedly. "Though it seems all the fliers took the brunt of the fight," he smiled sadly before venting. "I should've made you stay here."

"And left my brother, Dre'wan, and the others? No, I will survive. I have a sparkmate to take care of now… I wouldn't dream of leaving you, not now. Not after the war has finally ended," Darkstorm replied softly. Her optics slowly offlined out of sheer exhaustion. "Have faith…"

When her optics finally offlined and she slumped onto the berth, Bumblebee vented, his doorwings drooping sadly. He prayed that this would be the last of the fighting… Because he could no longer bear to see his sparkmate in such a state. He kissed her servo softly before slowly getting up.

"Will she be alright?" Bumblebee whispered. His gaze was on the floor as he addressed the former Decepticon medic.

Knock Out scanned her frame with diagnostic equipment. "She's in rough shape, but I believe she'll pull through. As long as she stays put and doesn't over-exert herself." His last note sounded a bit like the medic was grumbling.

"I guess you and I'll both have to make sure she doesn't "over-exert" herself," Bumblebee smiled softly, despite himself. He turned to Knock Out. "And… thank you. Truthfully, when Darkstorm told me you had changed I thought she was nuts, but I can see now why she trusts you. So… welcome to the family." The scout's smile widened slightly as he held out a servo.

Knock Out stared at it for a moment before gingerly accepting it, loosely shaking it as he'd seen humans do. "Errr . . . thanks."

And, as the scout lapsed into silence once more as he observed his sparkmate and eventually left the med bay all together, Knock Out began to think about these past events. After he joined the Decepticons, and after Breakdown, his best friend, was terminated his spark had become cold and hardened. He thought it would remain that way.

He only joined the Autobots on the basis of being sick of the war. That and less risk of cosmetic damage never hurt either. Still even there, he was met with scorn at first. Until Darkstorm. She had the bearings to forgive him for all that he had done to her, and- no. She didn't stop there. She welcomed him and dared to call him a friend.

A small smile tugged on his lip components as he set about repairing the young Seeker femme. She was affecting him more than he would like to let on.

He now knew why she stayed with the Autobots. He was so accustomed to the darkness, to the strict, militaristic and oftentimes sadistic lifestyle of the Decepticons. But the Autobots… were a family. Kindness, respect, compassion… It was all so new and alien to him.

But, he supposed he could get used to it.

**D/N: Well, there you have it. Optimus and Elita romance and drama and, thanks to the Lord, Megatron is changed! Praise God~ I figured since this is a Christian story that we change the plot of Predacons Rising so it goes in that direction. It really shows you His power and love for His children, no matter how dark their pasts might have been.**

**And that cute little 'Bee/'Storm moment as well as KO finally being accepted by 'Bee and the rest of the team. So amazing. One of my favorite chapters to date.**

**Now… only one more chapter to go xD**

**"And it shall come to pass in that day, that his burden shall be taken away from off thy shoulder, and his yoke from off thy neck, and the yoke shall be destroyed because of the anointing" (Isaiah 10:27)**

**To Super Shadic: Indeed xD And exciting chapter filled with feels just for you. And, technically, his spirit is immortal. All of our spirits are but the Bible teaches that we either go to heaven or hell when we die and since this is a Biblical story, we'll stick to that. xD And I hope this was detailed and well written enough for you. Thank you so much for the review, my friend!**

**To Savvy Orion: Aw, man. We didn't mean to make you cry! But we are so glad you liked that chapter. As for KO, yes. Blondie is so evil for making us fall in love with him but *swoons* I'm starting to like it~ A lot more than what's considered healthy. And we will give him the energon goodies. And I do hope that the new series will be good and that a) the rumor about 'Bee being paired with Arcee is a lie and b) that Knock Out is in it. But, thank you so much for the amazingly long review and we hope you liked this chappie just as much!**

**Anywho, thank you so much for the support and may God bless you and your day!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: *sigh* Almost done with Predacons Rising. Lemme tell ya guys, even with our natural sadism this fic has been faaaar kinder on my feels than the movie (those of you who have seen it should know exactly what I mean). I mean, I loooove love seeing 'Bee step up like that - a fangirlism I can attribute to Dream'sRealm, the brat - but the end, the end!**

**Savvy Orion: *screech* we didn't mean to make you cry amg D: induce heart-ache, yes. Gut-wrenching, definitely. B-but tears? DD: As for KO . . . ehehehueee. I truly am shameless, one might even say proud mwahahaaaaa. Tis my goal to make others fall for my obsessions, be they Decepticon medics or my OC ships, or any number of things between xD oh gosh thank you ;w; we definitely shoot for drama without going for the . . . extreme measures all too many authors depend on (rape, abuse, ships that never work noooooo thank you). Oh gosh yes! I saw that pic, and I'm even more excited x33 like major keyboard mashing excited. Ehehhh well . . . I don't want to say spoilers at all . . . but suffice to say my charas have it rough xD like my main D. Gray-man OC has two major scars and has been a warrior since she was 11. The other one loses his wife like as soon as he enters the story :'D or look at Skye's journey so far! Prosthetic, has faced off against MECH (and almost lost), scarred by Doc Knock . . . I dunno, I guess I show my love for my charas with abuse xDD Oohooo I'm sure you can buy their loyalty with those cookies xDD oh gosh thank you so much for the feedback**

**Actually, thank everyone who gives feedback *laaa* we love you all :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: New Horizons by Flyleaf**

Darkstorm watched as Blackout approached her and Knock Out. They certainly were busy after the battle, but at least all the repairs were finished. Still, they could not help but dwell upon what had happened.

Megatron, actually abandoning the Decepticon cause. It seemed hard to believe.

And then he disappeared, the Autobots knew not where. What brought about this violent and strangely genuine change?

Darkstorm could only think of one person. God, she smiled.

"Yes, Blackout? Is there something you need?" Darkstorm greeted warmly. "Repairs, perhaps?"

Blackout vented and shook his helm. "No… It's not that it's…" He vented once more. Alright, "God". I'll try things Your way. He clenched and unclenched his fists, steeling himself, before turning to Knock Out. "I actually came here to talk to you."

"Oh? Whatever for?" Knock Out asked, a tad bit taken aback.

"Look, I'm not the best at this but I just wanted to say that despite everything I went through on the Nemesis, I… I wanted to say that I hope there's no hard feelings. I've… All of the others really… have forgiven you," Blackout continued.

The doctor arched an optic ridge. "May I ask what inspired this . . . change of spark?"

Blackout shrugged with a slight vent. "I've… heard that God teaches to forgive."

Knock Out looked to Darkstorm, a slightly suspicious smile pulling at his features. "Well, I'm certainly glad to have Him on my side."

Darkstorm smiled back at him. "He's always been on your side. You simply weren't always aware of it."

Blackout cleared his throat, he already beginning to fidget. Frag. He hated to admit this but they were right. God was right. He suddenly felt so much more free. Like a huge darkness had been released from his spark. Not that he would ever admit it out loud though. "Well, I uh… better get back to the others. I'll see you two later, huh?" He moved to leave only to pause at the door. "And, 'Storm?"

"Yes, Blackout?" Darkstorm asked, a bit curiously.

"I also wanted to say… I'm sorry for doubting you."

Mixed emotions flickered across Darkstorm's facial plating as she processed his words and, before she could get a word in edgewise, he had already left.

What could he have-?

A thought suddenly came to her. Blackout always was the most bitter of her friends. And that cycle when he came to ask to join in the battle, he most likely saw her and Knock Out and felt betrayed. True, a stellar cycle earlier, if Darkstorm had seen herself, she would have thought the same thing. The thought of Knock Out changing, let alone saving her very life, never once crossed her processor.

Though she understand why the Vehicons had reason to feel as if she had betrayed them. She had never been strapped to Knock Out's medical table. Due to her fear of him, she usually either ignored her wounds or attended to them herself. But they knew all too well the horrors that awaited them. And feared and loathed the red mech for it.

Having Knock Out on the Autobots' side must have been quite the shock.

But… God has done far more miraculous things, a wide smile pulled on her lip components. Why should Knock Out be any different?

"There's that smile again," Knock Out remarked.

Darkstorm looked at Knock Out, slightly startled at being thrown out of her thoughts, before chuckling. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just simply contemplating the universe, the inner workings of morality, and the like."

"Ah yes." Knock Out bore a smile. "Because simply putting your mind to the task at hand isn't stimulating enough. I forgot, you have to pick apart the very fabric of being, lest you go crazy and start dismantling things."

"I doubt that very much," Darkstorm rolled her optics playfully. "But I thank you for the concern, Doctor."

"Oh, don't mistake a mere observation for concern. Just remembering that you, unlike I, somehow juggle abstract deep thoughts whilst repairing knee joints where I simply admire the beauty of the pretty slag."

"Hmm. What can I say? I'm a natural poet." Darkstorm smirked before she gazed into space jokingly, holding out a longing servo. "I adore contemplating the meaning of the universe, the exact reason why we are here. Why everything is here. And what other things lie in the deep darkness of our subconscious and of other dimensions…"

"And that's where my optics glaze over. You leave those inner workings in your helm so the rest of ours don't melt down from sheer irrelevance. Or confusion. Or any other state in which one realizes just how insignificant we feel against the great backdrop of reality."

Darkstorm laughed. "I suppose the rest of you simply cannot handle how 'deep' I truly am."

"I believe that is why many mechs fear bonding with a femme, they're terrified of the sudden deep and existence-pondering thoughts that would flood their processors."

"Oh, please," Darkstorm smirked. "As if that would stop you from bonding with a femme."

Knock Out's smile faltered. "I think I blew any chance for that long ago. At this point I'm content to spend my days tinkering in the med bay alone. Less . . . spark ache that way."

Darkstorm's playful demeanor dropped, a subtle frown pulling on her lip components. She… She should not have encroached upon that subject. "Forgive me," she said softly, afraid to say anything more.

The doctor's smile returned, albeit not as strong as before, then he bowed his helm slightly and shook it. "No need. I just . . . haven't thought of such things for quite some time."

"Well… You are quite the find, Knock Out. I-I am sure you will find her again," Darkstorm said encouragingly, she too remembering something that she had not dwelt upon for quite sometime. A slow cycle in the Nemesis' med bay. A rare show of emotion from her mentor. And a faded hologram.

_Darkstorm nervously walked into Knock Out's quarters, reluctant to admit that she required his assistance on an especially difficult joint weld. "Knock Out-?" She paused, seeing him with his helm lowered, holding a projection of a blood red femme in his servos. She was beautiful. She looked like she was born to a model, really. And the mysterious femme had her arms wrapped around Knock Out, her lips on one of his buccal plates. And… Knock Out surprisingly, looked happy. "W-Who is that?"_

_The medic looked up at Darkstorm, optics looking worn-not a usual look for him. "I-I'm sorry, I must have missed you coming in." He looked back at the projection and traced the face of the femme with a digit. "The best thing in my life. And my greatest regret."_

_Darkstorm's optics widened as she steadied the mech. This wasn't like him at all. "What happened?" she asked softly._

_And, just like that, Knock Out returned to normal, his facial plating holding an expressionless look. He turned off the projection and shoved it in a drawer like it was unwanted. "Shouldn't you be with a patient?"_

_"W-Well, that's why I came in here. I need your help." Unfortunately._

_"Let's not keep them waiting then," Knock Out waited impatiently for Darkstorm to accompany him into the med bay. "Hurry up! I haven't got all cycle."_

_Darkstorm winced but quickly obeyed, silently praying that she wouldn't lose another._

_Luckily, she didn't. The procedure went smoother than Darkstorm thought and Knock Out didn't bother to stick around to cause her nervousness to grow._

_She looked up from a medical datapad as she saw Breakdown enter. Perhaps… Perhaps he would know? She didn't wish to pry, especially into his personal life and especially if it hurt the medic so much, but she just… had to know._

_"Breakdown?" she asked softly._

_Breakdown turned to her with a smile. "Hey there, kid. What's up?"_

_"I…" Darkstorm paused. "I saw a holo-portrait of a femme and Knock Out and I was wondering… if you knew anything about it?"_

_"It's… not something either of us like talking about," Breakdown's gaze darkened, thinking about how much that event had wounded his best friend. "So, nothing to worry your pretty little helm over. It's… in the past now."_

_Darkstorm vented but nodded. "Forgive me."_

_Breakdown brightened again. "Hey, don't act like that. You're still young and were only curious. I'm sure KO knows that, too." He grinned. "Now, where's your brother? We were supposed to spar in a few."_

_"Probably out near the main deck," Darkstorm smiled slightly._

_"Thanks, and hey, don't study too hard," Breakdown said with a friendly air before exiting the room._

_Darkstorm's happy facade dropped once he left the room. She vented once more as she sat there, alone in the darkened room. Was this femme the reason he was so cruel? She knew that she was hiding but she was too afraid to press him for answers. Whenever they did converse, it was either them debating his deplorable concepts of morality or him scolding her for yet another mistake. It never ended well._

His smile dropped again. "I fear I thoroughly ruined that future long ago . . ." He offered a small nod. "But thank you. At least you see more than a broken soul. Even if that's all that remains."

Darkstorm's vented sadly. "Knock Out, if only you could see how far more than a broken soul you are." Her lip components twisted upwards slightly. "Nevertheless, even the most broken soul can be healed, with God's help. You should not lose faith. For I've known Him to be surprising."

Knock Out smiled slightly. "Ah Darkstorm, never one to consign a rusted, broken old joint to the scrapheap, were you? But you should be careful getting too friendly with an old 'Con like me, your scout may get jealous."

Darkstorm crossed her arms and raised an optic ridge. "My scout can tell that we are merely friends, nothing more, through our bond. Besides…" She smiled. "He also knows that I've always been the hopeless sort, never consigning to throw 'rusted' and 'broken' things into the scrapheap and all that."

"And it seems to have been of greater benefit than I would've thought." He nodded to the door Blackout had used. "It made some unexpected friends."

"I'd like to think that every one that I meet is a treasured friend, that we are all companions as we walk down the journey of this life." Darkstorm paused before laughing. "But there I am being philosophical again."

Knock Out's smile turned into a smirk. "It adds to your charm, my dear."

Darkstorm beamed at her mentor before gesturing to where the others were. "Care to join the party? Miko said she had some 'special' songs planned."

Knock Out shrugged. "Eh, go ahead. I have . . . things to finish."

Of course, Darkstorm thought. She never truly understand why he so enjoyed the solitude but… she respected his wishes. "I shall see you in the morning in the med bay then," she smiled softly before leaving to go towards the festivities.

* * *

Several cycles had passed and still, Flareup and Predaking could not find their sons. Flareup did not understand herself the sudden change that had occurred in her spark… But seeing her younglings collared like animals and harmed sadistically, it made her want to protect them. They deserved a far better fate, whether naturally born or not and whether she wanted them or not.

Flareup internally smiled as she continued her path near the Sea of Rust, where she had last seen them. Predaking soared above her. His mighty wing beats occasionally sent a light breeze that wafted across her alternate mode. She had come to find that he wasn't that bad either.

Sure, he had a temper. Pit, so did she. And to say they clashed or had mere disagreements would be the epitome of an understatement, but he understood her far better than the others did. They were kindred spirits, having endured the same level of suffering.

And, as much as she hated to admit it, his annoying superiority complex and regal bearing were actually endearing.

She snorted. Pit, I'm turning into my sister.

"Any sign of them?" she commed the Predacon.

"None. I shall try another beacon."

Flareup veered to the right and transformed as Predaking gracefully landed. Once he did so, he raised his helm to the sky, letting loose a barrage of red-hot flame that penetrated at least several hundred miles.

He extinguished his flame. Now, they must wait.

Flareup vented slightly as she sat down by the side of the road. "That little parlor trick certainly never gets old."

"My flame is hardly a parlor trick," Predaking scoffed once he exited his beast form. He sat down next to her as a small smile played on his lip components. Cycles of searching with the fiery femme had made him all too accustomed to her brusque demeanor. "However, I do suppose that is a compliment coming from you."

A smile too danced across Flareup's features. "Yeah? Well, whatever helps you recharge, Fido."

Predaking's shoulder plating shook slightly as he chuckled. In response to this, Flareup's smile widened slightly.

The two sat there in companionable silence for a joor or so until Predaking spoke. "Do you suppose we shall ever find them?" he asked softly, an all too familiar sadness present in his golden optics.

"We will," Flareup smirked before nudging him. "And hey, quit that. You're supposed to be the optimist between us. I'm far too difficult for it." Though inwardly, she too was concerned over whether they would truly find them.

She internally vented before reaching out to the Voice she had heard before. God, please… let us find them. You've helped Darkstorm and Optimus and me before… Please, I beg of you, help us.

"You have spirit. That is far different from being difficult. But, I offer you my thanks for the encouragement."

"Hey, if 'Storm and Moon can be so peppy, I can at least try. Besides," Flareup vented. "Perhaps this God will help us."

Flareup froze slightly in shock as she felt a large clawed servo envelope hers. Predaking half expected her to rail at him or yank her servo away but, instead, she smiled. She actually smiled. And tenderly grasped it in return. "Curse you. You'll turn me into a bleeding spark… and I just can't have that." Predaking merely laughed at this. "But I wouldn't get too cozy. I told you, just because we have children doesn't mean I'm about to fall in love with you."

Predaking smirked and regally bowed his helm. "As you wish, my lady."

Flareup rolled her optics but still managed a chuckle. "Where'd you learn to talk like that anyway? Like you're some member of the noble caste."

"It is a common misconception that we Predacons are uncivilized. We may not have been a part of yours but in our isolated societies we too had language, art, and manners. And, I am Predaking, royalty among my people." Predaking's prideful boasting faltered however as the sadness returned. "Or I would be… But, alas, I have no people to rule. Both the great cataclysm and the Decepticons have decimated them all."

Frag. He really will turn me into a slagging bleeding spark. She could barely understand why she felt this way, how she shared his sadness. It angered her and invited her all at the same time. "Well, when we find Darksteel and Skylynx, you can rule over them all you want," Flareup tried to encourage. "I'll need someone to keep them in line."

Predaking smiled slightly at the red femme's attempts. "Indeed, but… they will also need their carrier."

Flareup shook her helm. "I didn't carry them. Besides, I was never cut out for the mothering sort of thing." She smirked wryly. "Younglings usually run when they see me."

"I cannot imagine why. You have a loving spark, you simply keep it hidden."

"Oh?" Predaking watched as Flareup erected her walls yet again, pulling her servo away from his. "And you just know me so well, don't you?"

Predaking knew it would be wise to tread lightly. "I know you well because we are the same, you and I. But forgive me for treading where I ought not."

A few moments of silence passed before Flareup vented. "Sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I… I guess you're right. Ever since Shockwave took me, I haven't been the same. But… thanks, I guess. For seeing me as something other than a hopeless, insensitive glitch."

"That is rather strong wording. You are not any of those things. However, you are brave and strong and beautiful. You should not think so lowly of yourself."

Flareup looked up into his gold optics, emotion filling her own, before she returned to normal. "Don't know where you got all the patience to deal with me, Fido, but thanks," Flareup chuckled.

The two paused however as they saw two forms approach them from the sky. Immediately, Flareup and Predaking righted themselves and stared as the two young Predacons approached.

They were naturally wary of strangers but seeing another one of their kind… They could not resist to investigate. They soon landed and transformed, studying the two of them, Predaking in particular, with guarded curiosity.

Darksteel eventually broke the silence. "Who are you?"

Skylynx stepped in front of his brother protectively. "You're not with those fraggers Shockwave and Starscream, are you?"

"As if we would ever degrade ourselves to associate with the likes of them," Predaking growled before fighting to calm himself. "No, we are not. However, it should please you to know that they are offline. They shall haunt us no more."

Blatant relief could be seen in the younglings' facial plating. "Y-You mean, we're free? They can't find us anymore?" Darksteel asked as he gestured to their collars.

Seeing their joy and the very apparent physical marks of their suffering at Decepticon servos, Predaking and Flareup's optics filled with coolant.

"Yes, you're free," Flareup smiled softly and nodded.

Darksteel began to laugh uncontrollably, his happiness not being able to be contained. And even his dour brother began to smile.

"But, before we can continue celebrating, there is something we must tell you both," Predaking interrupted.

And they were told everything. Predaking and Flareup's capture. Why they too were held captive. And their true identity.

Skylynx studied the both of them in disbelief. "No, it can't be. We were always told that we were clones, created by Shockwave for the Decepticon cause."

"Do you honestly believe that life itself can be created in a mere laboratory?" Predaking questioned. "No. You know as well as I that my words are true. You both… are our sons."

They studied Predaking and Flareup in silence before Darksteel finally broke. "Mother… Father…" he laughed, though this time his laughter was mixed with steady streams of coolant.

Flareup at first tensed as Darksteel wrapped his arms around her small frame. She soon softened however and slowly returned the embrace. And, she surprisingly felt her spark warm. After all, how could a carrier not love their child? "Yes, Darksteel. Even though I may not have wanted you at first… I love you and your brother. And I swear, I'll never let anyone hurt you both again," Flareup whispered, surprising even herself.

It was then that Skylynx did not bother to resist. He was so tired of pretending to be strong for his brother's sake, to hide any emotion in that hell that they were born into. Now they were free. And they had a true family.

He slowly walked into Predaking's open arms, inwardly cursing himself as he too began to cry. The sound of his sire's strong spark soothed him and he felt as vulnerable as he did the cycle when he finally left that synthetic incubation chamber. But he also felt something else. Love.

Is this what it felt like?

"Father…" he whispered, the very sound of the word sounding like heaven on his glossa.

"Yes. You are safe now, my son," Predaking replied softly.

Flareup looked up to the sky as they stood there, huddled together with all walls they had formed having been broken down. She never felt happier. This may not have been the fairy tale she longed for but, she was happy nonetheless.

"Thank you, God," she whispered.

* * *

Skye and Smokescreen walked arm in arm towards the massive structure, staring wide-eyed at the scale of the compound. To think, hundreds of years ago, people actually used to live in places like this. It was almost beyond imagination, living within those stone walls, waking to the sun coming over the green hills, taking a horse into the nearby forest for sport . . . the whole idea was captivating, not to mention romantic.

Taking in the sheer beauty of the countryside, it was easy to see why so many couples chose Warwick Castle as a romantic retreat.

The two entered the walls of the complex and Skye froze, a wide smile dominating her features. This was just . . . incredible . . . she never thought she'd ever lay eyes on the ye olde castle and stunning scenery, let alone with someone like Smokescreen. Moments and realizations like this made her think just how incredibly lucky and blessed she was.

"Where to first, my lady?"

Skye turned to Smokescreen, red-faced and slightly confused.

He held up the brochure with an innocent expression. "Romantic era factoids. These things actually have some interesting information. Like did you know the place was in such bad shape when a Queen Elizabeth visited in the 16th century, they had to make a separate place for her to stay in the compound?"

Skye smiled. "Well, they say you learn something new every day." She gently grabbed one side of the brochure, studying the map. "Hmm, why don't we tour the castle first, eat, then tour the gardens?"

"As long as I keep my present company, you can stick me in the dungeon." He found another fun fact on the brochure that caught his interest, and quickly read it before his eyes widened and he leaned back slightly. "On the other hand, maybe a more . . . civilized location is preferable. I get enough of. . . this . . . from Skybreak."

The girl giggled. "If you insist." She looked at the castle wall before spotting the entrance and pulling Smokescreen toward it. She made her way toward it with good speed, and he nearly tripped over his own feet a few times.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but has anyone ever told you you're fast for having a prosthetic?"

She smiled and looked at him as she continued onward. "I can honestly say you're the first. Many don't even acknowledge it, but then again, you're something of a master of foot-in-mouth. I say that with love, of course."

He scratched the back of his head with his free hand and averted his gaze. "Yeah, I guess I could use a lesson in tact, couldn't I?"

Skye laughed lightly. "You said it, not me."

"That's the reason why I'm still not sure how you can put up with me."

She tightened her grip on his arm and smiled up at him. "Because under that awkward rookie I see a heart of gold. And call me selfish, but I don't intend to let it go anytime soon."

"I wouldn't want you to," Smokescreen smiled. "Have I ever told you that I don't deserve you?"

"Not that I can remember. Because if you had, I would've pointed out that you're right, considering all the grief I give you and Darkstorm. Not to mention worry."

"Give yourself some credit, Skye. You did the things you did because you cared about us." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "So cheer up, huh? We're on vacation."

She tilted her head down slightly as red overtook it, a small smile pulling at her lips. "Sounds good."

After they went through yet another exhibit, Smokescreen sought to speak what had been plaguing his processor. "Skye… have you ever thought about, I don't know, staying… with us?"

She looked up at him, a somewhat surprised expression on her face, before looking to the floor. "It's all I've been thinking about. On one hand, there are still Cybertronian relics and other secrets still on Earth. Agent Fowler asked that I join Unit E and help hunt down such secrets. And, if an isolated oxygenated area were to be built for us, it feels like it would validate every time the 'Cons referred to us humans as your pets. But at the same time it wouldn't feel right being away from you, from the team." She laughed nervously and looked at him again. "So I guess the answer is I'm still conflicted. I mean . . . I want to be with you, I just . . . I don't know what to do."

Smokescreen turned to her, a silent longing in his eyes. "You can stay… Skye, I've never felt more alone than when you're not with me. Those cycles on Cybertron with you… Well, it was terrible."

She averted her eyes for a moment, processing his words. When her gaze returned to him she bore a genuine smile. "Then I guess my decision is made. I'll stay with you for as long as you can handle my stupid antics."

Smokescreen too smiled. "Which will be forever, in my optics." He wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace before bending forward, his lips meeting hers.

She giggled as she pulled away a moment later before putting her hands on either side of his face. "Have I ever told you I don't deserve you?"

"Not that I can remember," he grinned, "Because if you had, I would've pointed out that you were right."

She smiled before planting another quick kiss on his lips. "One thing though, when we do get that 'human zone' set up on Cybertron, I get my own room with a locking door. When you come to visit I don't want the others snooping."

Smokescreen smirked mischievously. "As you wish, my lady."

She laughed. "Oh, I could get used to this." Her gaze shifted to a nearby door, and she nodded to it. "Um, the tour group's leaving without us."

"Eh, let them leave." He kissed her again. "We have all the time in the world."

She smirked. "Well, maybe you do. I'm getting hungry, but I want to finish this tour first."

Smokescreen laughed. "Alright. Alright." He held onto one of her hands as they walked back to the tour group.

* * *

When they reached the gardens a while later, Smokescreen stopped short. When Skye looked at him questioningly, Smokescreen smiled nervously. "Skye…. this last battle that we had. Well, I guess you could say it opened my optics to what's important. I… I love you, Skye. Like I've never loved anyone else. And, I'd… like to ask you something."

She felt an odd shiver shoot up her back and neck, goosebumps following close behind. She felt her breath choked off by his sheer sincerity and anticipation for what his question was. Surely with an intro like that, it couldn't be anything bad . . . right?

Her answer came when he knelt softly to the ground on one knee, pulling out a ring box. "Skye… will you marry me?"

She stared at the box with wide eyes, her hands over her mouth in shock. Every girl dreamt of the day she was asked this question and Skye was no exception, but she never actually thought it would happen. Like it was just something else that slipped through her fingers. B . . . but here he was, on one knee and all.

She didn't move or speak, and it was only her brain forcing her to breathe because she couldn't do that on her own either. She just stared down at him, eyes still wide and hands still in front of her face.

His palm started to sweat. Ah scrap, was it too soon? Did she want this, or . . . did he just assume she did?

After what felt like hours in both of their shocked states, tears started welling up in her eyes. And when her shaky hands started to pull away from her face, they revealed a smile-a shocked smile at that, but still a smile. She clumsily nodded.

"Y-yes, I . . . I will."

Smokescreen grinned in relief. "R-Really?"

Her laugh and stronger nod forced more tears to fall. Thankfully, ever-elusive happy ones. "Yes." She dropped to her knees, admittedly involuntarily, and hugged him tight. "Of course I will marry you."

Smokescreen happily returned the embrace, his heart soaring. He never imagined this could ever happen to him. But Skye… He knew from the moment he met her that she was something else. He didn't care if she was an organic and he was Cybertronian. She loved him, despite the fact that he was a total screw up and still an immature youngling. And he loved her, with all his spark.

"Oh." Skye lightly laughed as she said it, pulling back. She wiped at her tears with her right hand and held the left out for the ring, palm down like she'd seen in all those cheesy romance movies.

Smokescreen smiled happily and gently slipped it on her finger. After he did so, caressed the right side of her face fondly. "I love you, Skye," he muttered before leaning over and kissing her.

Her tears fell anew as a lump grew in her throat. This was happening . . . this was really happening. After a moment she broke it off, but rested her head against his shoulder, suddenly tired from the sudden rush of emotions. "I love you too."

Clapping and cheering surrounded them, and Skye looked up to see several-scratch that, a lot-of tourists and employees laughing, smiling, cheering and applauding, with a few shouts of "congratulations" here and there.

"Er… thanks?" Smokescreen rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Skye giggled. "Oh, this isn't as bad as when we first saw each other after the base . . . incident." She chose her wording carefully, considering their audience. She couldn't just say 'since our base was destroyed by hostile aliens.' "At least Miko isn't here with her camera phone, or the others for that matter."

"True," Smokescreen chuckled before muttering. "Miko and Skybreak still haven't let me live that one down."

"And I doubt they ever will. Only where Miko won't find as much enjoyment in our . . . wedding as last time," the word still felt so foreign to her. "Skybreak will only be more riled up by it."

Smokescreen chuckled a bit nervously. "Riiiight. But hey, we still have Darkstorm on our side, right?"

Skye smiled. "Oh yes, I highly doubt that will ever change."

"So let's enjoy ourselves," Smokescreen smiled and wrapped her in another embrace. "We have each other. That's all that matters."

* * *

Knock Out looked up from his datapad as Darkstorm walked in. "Ah, Darkstorm. How did your 'party' go?"

"Well. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves and I was just made aware that my charge has decided to stay with us. And Smokescreen finally proposed!" Darkstorm practically glowed with happiness. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Knock Out's face dropped. "She . . . isn't still upset about our last encounter . . . is she?"

Darkstorm frowned slightly as she approached the medic. "Why would she be? As I said before, she is forgiving… What's past is in the past."

He looked back to his desk, digits interlaced. "Not always. Sometimes it . . . leaves a permanent mark on you."

"Still dwelling on your past mistakes is never a good thing," Darkstorm vented softly before pausing. "Is your melancholy state because of the conversation we had last cycle? Is it because of… her?"

Knock Out huffed, a sad smile crossing his facial plating. "More like because of me . . . and what I did to drive her away."

Darkstorm placed a comforting servo on his shoulder plating with a matching expression. "Care to tell me what happened?"

He vented and offlined his optics. "We . . . we met at the academy."

_Knock Out could remember the cycle he met Emusa like it was only yesterday. They were so young then, just entered into the Academy. She ran with what others would call "the popular crowd" while Knock Out hardly socialized with anyone, instead spending time studying for various medical exams. He had aspirations to become a medic one day and worked tirelessly to achieve his goals._

_He had noticed her glancing at him when they were in the same vicinity, but she never made a move to do anything more. And he was so focused on his studies he didn't feel he had reason to talk to her. Soon enough they'd both graduate and never see each other again._

_Though he had to admit, she was stunning, and had an air about her that suggested she wasn't supposed to be the prim and proper femme everyone knew her to be. Beneath that veil, Knock Out could see a spirit that begged to be set free._

_Not that it changed his stance on socializing. For one, they were from opposite ends of the social spectrum, probably the biggest factor that kept him from, just once, closing the distance to say hello._

_Until one cycle, when they bumped into each other by chance. He was busy looking through a large stack of datapads, finding the ones he would have to deal with tonight and which ones could wait. He didn't see the femme coming until it was too late._

_Her cooling fans activated. "Aw, mech. I'm so sorry. Usually I'm a lot more graceful than this, believe me. Are you alright, Knock Out?"_

_He glanced at where she'd made contact, lightly brushing the area off more out of habit than to be rude. He then turned his attention to the femme. "No harm done. You're . . . Emura, yes?"_

_Emusa's placed a servo on her hip and smiled slightly. "Emusa."_

_"Ah, pardon me." He held up a datapad. "But if you had to memorize all these blasted terms you might get a little confused too."_

_"I can imagine, but all I see you do is study… Don't you ever… do something fun?" Emusa asked._

_"Fun, what's that word 'fun'? Oh, I know. It's what you have when you aren't up to your optics in medical journals, reports, clinicals, and slagging vocabulary-pardon my language. I guess I'm a bit fatigued."_

_Emusa rolled her optics. "Then take a break, for Primus' sake. It's simple, really."_

_He considered the femme. "Hmm . . . I'm not sure I could condone 'taking a break' just for the scrap of it. But if I had other plans for the cycle, I'm sure I could manage."_

_"And here I thought you were fun," Emusa smirked._

_"Well, medical students can't be too fun. We do, after all, work in conditions most would consider unsavory. And those in close company are often exposed to energon-curdling stories."_

_"Pfft, after voors being with my sire, I'd say I can take that," Emusa muttered. Her gaze darkened slightly before it was quickly replaced with the same sultry humor and mischief. "But I don't believe that. Just because you work in scrappy conditions, pardon my language, doesn't mean you can't get out once in a while."_

_Knock Out tilted his helm slightly at the quick change in mood but let it fly. "Tell that to every Bot who gave me one of these datapads." He picked the top one up of the pile before dropping it back on. "But I would be more than happy to share my woes with you over energon sometime. Unless you're free now?"_

_Emusa grinned. "Are you asking me out on a date, Knock Out?"_

_He blinked a couple times before shrugging. "Were you not just telling me to take a break sometime? I was merely taking you up on the offer. And here I thought mechs were supposed to be the dull ones while femmes saw the deeper meaning behind a lugnut in a field." He smirked. "No offense, of course."_

_"None taken, and I accept. Now sounds wonderful," Emusa smirked. "So, where to, o dull mech?"_

_"Oh, so that's how it's going to be?" He motioned to his pile of datapads. "I'll just drop these off in my quarters real quick. But I suppose I should let it be femme's pick, you may find a certain shade of paint on a wall particularly inspiring where a mere dull mech would see but a slab of metal."_

_Emusa laughed slightly. "Your quarters should be fine. I know how you dislike crowds. I'll just grab two cubes and meet you there."_

_"Sounds like a plan, though I may have my roommate vacated of the premises. I'd hate to have that sharp processor go rusty from too many mechs around. Besides, Breakdown isn't too familiar with the ways of the more feminine side of our race."_

_"Or is it just because you want to be alone with me?" Emusa smirked and winked before heading towards the Academy's cafeteria. "See you then, slick."_

_Knock Out shook his helm with a smile as he resumed his course for his quarters. What a femme . . ._

_Breakdown looked up and smiled as he saw his roommate enter. "Hey, Knock. What took ya so long?"_

_The medic-in-training dumped the stack of datapads into a drawer in his desk before pushing Breakdown towards the door. "You're on your way out."_

_"Out? What's going?" Breakdown huffed slightly. "This's my room too, you know."_

_"For a few joors, it's just mine. Why don't you go . . . beat up a techie or something?"_

_"But, why would you-?" Breakdown began before grinning. "Oooh. It's a femme, isn't it?"_

_Knock Out paused, staring wide-eyed at his friend for a second before resuming kicking him out of the room. "It is none of your business what it is because you're on your way out."_

_Breakdown knew his best friend well enough to know that the answer was yes. "It is a femme! Come on, at least tell me who it is."_

_"And indulge your invasion of my privacy? I think not."_

_"But now, I'm curious!" Breakdown pouted. "At least tell me what her designation starts with."_

_Knock Out vented and rolled his optics, considering indulging the mech just to keep him quiet when a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Scrap, she was quick._

_"Hello? It's rude to keep a femme waiting," Emusa said playfully._

_Breakdown's optics widened. Emusa? Who hung around all the rich and bots of noble birth? How in the pits of Kaon did that happen? He lowly whistled. "Emusa… I can see why you want to be alone, Knock," Breakdown smirked._

_Knock Out glared at the mech and pointed to the door. "Out with you."_

_Breakdown chuckled and raised his servos in surrender. "Fine, fine. Just don't make too much noise, eh? Some bots are trying to recharge," he remarked before exiting the room. "Have fun, you two!"_

_"Thanks, big guy," Emusa grinned and waved. "See you around." She entered the room, placing the two energon cubes on the table._

_"Yeah, thanks, big guy," the young medic grumbled before turning his attention to his company. "Sorry about that. He . . . lacks tact." His cooling fans activated slightly at what Breakdown had implied and he raised his servos defensively. "But rest assured, I'm a mech of honor. There's no way I would ever try anything-"_

_Emusa laughed. "Easy there, slick. I know you wouldn't." She smirked. "Besides, this isn't my first turbofox gathering. I'm more than capable of handling myself."_

_"I admit, I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or fear for my own safety just the slightest bit."_

_"Aw, you wound me. I like you too much to hurt you," she replied before handing him an energon cube. "Now relax, doctor's orders."_

_He accepted it with a smile. "I'm not sure how much weight that phrase carries when intended as orders for a doctor rather than given by one." He raised the cube as if for a toast. "But I second the motion, either way."_

_Emusa followed suite. "Same here." She took a drink. "Scrappy as usual but I suppose the Academy is far too busy to give us the good stuff."_

_"Are you kidding?" Knock Out examined his own cube. "Iacon's scrappiest is better than Kaon's finest. Give me this 'swill' any cycle."_

_"You said that like you knew from experience." Emusa sat down on one of the berths in the room._

_He joined her, digits fiddling in his lap. "I should, I grew up in Kaon."_

_Emusa paused, studying the mech. "Oh? And what was that like, if I'm not being too bold?"_

_He half-smiled. "Not at all. It . . . it wasn't easy, that's for sure. But my family bad it better than a lot. My sire had a clinic for those who couldn't access a proper one. At times it was hard to make ends meet but we scraped by and the bots he helped paid in any way they could. Sometimes it was in the traditional currency, sometimes it was a bit of spare energon. But my sire always said it wasn't the payment that made it worth it, but the experience."_

_Emusa's front once more was dropped as she smiled slightly. "I… I can imagine. Your sire sounds like a good, honorable mech."_

_Knock Out's expression turned dark. "Sounded. Five voors ago he was gunned down by a mech who came into the clinic seeking refuge from the law."_

_Even Emusa's smile dropped at this point. She placed a comforting servo on Knock Out's shoulder plating. "I'm so sorry…." Emusa vented. "I must sound like a spoiled Iacon brat to you after all you've been through."_

_He offlined his optics and smiled slightly. "No need to apologize, I came to terms with it voors ago. Besides, we all have our struggles. Some of us are raised in poverty." He glanced at her. "Some of us are stuck-up femmes with sire issues."_

_"You can see right through me, huh?" Emusa smirked before venting. "And issues is an understatement… My carrier offlined giving birth to me and my sire… well, he just doesn't care. About me. At all. I can hardly talk to the mech without expectations of who I am supposed to be thrust into my facial plating. And I'm angry because… I can't. I just can't be what he wants me to be. And with my luck, he'll have me forced into an arranged marriage just to put more chips to his designation. Currency. Only thing he seems to care about. I feel like I'm… just a pawn. Just another pretty face…" Emusa's optics fell and her normally snarky voice became weak._

_Knock Out's optics wandered to the floor as well as he tried to formulate what to say. It was one thing for him, he'd forced himself to deal with his problems. Emusa . . . she was clearly still hurting from hers. "Well, if it helps . . . I think you're far more than just a pretty face. You have an attitude on you that could peel a general's paint from sheer proximity."_

_Emusa lifted her gaze, staring into the mech's optics in almost disbelief. "Thank you," she smiled. "Quite the compliment, coming from you. You know, I've never actually spilled my woes like that before. You're really easy to talk to, Knock Out."_

_He offered a gentle smile. "You're not too bad yourself. I mean, half of Kaon knows my woes but I never saw myself sharing them with a rich Iacon femme, especially not in the first time talking."_

_"What can I say?" Emusa grinned, her usual personality returning. "It's part of my natural charm."_

_He raised an optic ridge as his smile turned slightly mischievous. "Well, no one can accuse you of being too modest, that's for sure."_

_"Like you're any different? With a paint job like that, it'd be hard to be modest," Emusa replied, gesturing to said finish. "No one can accuse you of not caring about how you look, that's for sure."_

_The mech laughed. "I might just have to keep you around. It's nice having someone to verbally spar with. And one who understands the finer points of vanity."_

_"Same here," Emusa chuckled. "You would not believe how dull my so-called friends can be."_

_"I've seen those upper-class types, I believe it. Though, it's hard to beat the stack of assignments I receive each cycle in the 'dull' department."_

_"Well, whenever you need a break, I'll be here. Truth be told… I needed to relax, too."_

_He placed a servo over his spark and bowed slightly. "I am glad to be of service. And likewise, if those 'friends' ever bore you to the edge of tears, you'll know where to find me for another round. Energon or banter, your choice."_

_"I'd take both, if it's not too much trouble. And…" Her facial expression softened slightly. "It's nice to know Knock Out, that you care."_

_He looked down at her, his face even softer than before. "It's no trouble in the slightest. On either count."_

_Emusa brightened before covering a yawn with her servo. "Well, it's starting to get late. And I'm sure you have more datapads to study." She smirked and, before the mech could react, she kissed his buccal plating. "Goodnight, slick."_

_His optics blinked several times as his cooling fans slowly activated. "G-goodnight." His processor was shocked enough that he couldn't come up with a suitable comeback for the first time that night._

_Emusa grinned mischievously at the mech before exiting the room. A joor or so later, Breakdown returned. He stood at the threshold of the room, arms crossed over his chassis. "So, how'd it go?" he grinned._

_Knock Out tossed aside the datapad he'd read the same sentence of at least ten times since he picked it up. "I still don't think it's any of your business, but if you must know, it went quite well."_

_"Just well? You look like you've just drunk ten cubes of high-grade, Knock."_

_He interlaced his digits and rested them on the back of his helm. "Quite well." A smile danced across his features._

_"Whatever you say," Breakdown chuckled before moving to lie down on his berth. "Just make sure to warn me next time, eh?"_

_Knock Out peered at his friend from the corner of his optic. "Warn you about what?"_

_"Kicking me out of my room, of course."_

_"Oh." Knock Out leaned back in his seat, staring at the ceiling. "Hopefully it'll become a normal thing. You may as well find a new residence now, my bulky friend."_

_"And miss embarrassing you? Not a chance. 'Sides, I kinda like her." Breakdown chuckled. "Just wake me up when the bonding ceremony starts, will you?"_

_"She's not really your type, she'd turn your processor into a pretzel with one sentence." He smiled. "Bonding, right. Not anytime soon unless I want to find my spark on display in her sire's art vault."_

_Breakdown raised an optic ridge. "I'm sure he can't be that bad, Knock."_

_His expression turned slightly more serious as he glanced at Breakdown. "From the way she tells it, the mech sounds like a real piece of work. And when it comes to angry sires, better safe than . . . sparkless." His attention turned back to a spot on the ceiling. "Not that I'm giving up. She's a once in a lifetime find, that one."_

_"Like I said, wake me up when the bonding ceremony starts," Breakdown chuckled before turning over onto his side, offlining his optics as he began to recharge._

_Knock Out ignored his friend's comment as he thought about her. He wasn't lying to his friend-this would likely be a rocky time figuring out issues with Emusa's sire and any other things she had trouble with. But she was most certainly a rare gem among stones, and he'd sooner consign himself to the scrapyard than give her up._

Knock Out put his servos behind his helm as he leaned back in his seat. "She was quite the femme. I've never met anything like her . . . truly a gem in a dark place."

"She certainly sounds like a rare find," Darkstorm smiled softly. "You two seemed perfect for each other."

"I thought we were . . . until I proved to be the weak link."

_Time passed and Knock Out graduated from the Academy with honors in the medical field. Emusa, in the meantime, dropped out. She was tired of her sire's influence and she wanted him to know it. Of course, he immediately stormed down and there was a huge fiasco… but with Knock Out there, she felt like she had more bearings._

_They sent him on his way and Emusa worked at the only places she could seem to find work during those troubling times. She saved up every chip for the day they could start a family._

_Everything seemed perfect… Until the war came._

_At first, Emusa and Knock Out pledged to remain neutral. But that was until Megatronus himself offered Knock Out a position as the Decepticons' chief medical officer, promising him that those who offlined his sire would pay. Never again would justice be denied to those who truly needed it. Knock Out found it hard to refuse._

_To say Emusa was angry was an understatement. She was positively livid. "Knock Out, how could you even think about joining in this pit-spawned war? You promised me… You promised me that we would stay neutral."_

_The medic gently placed his servos on her arms. "Emusa, neutral doesn't always mean safe. As medical chief, I would most likely be deployed in an area away from the battlefield and I'm sure I could have you at my side. We'd be together and safe, isn't that what matters?"_

_Emusa desperately wanted to lean into his touch, to say yes, but she knew in her spark that she couldn't. "You'd only be feeding the flame. What were you thinking?! How do you know we can trust this lowlife gladiator from Kaon? And what's worse, you didn't even bother to discuss this with me first. I would've liked to know beforehand that my dear doctor was caught up in all this slag."_

_Knock Out lowered his servos and stepped back, a dark glare dominating his facial plating. "Need I remind you that I too am a lowlife from Kaon? Lord Megatron is trying to serve justice to those who have been wronged by the system, those like you and I. And with this position I can help those who will be wronged during this war."_

_Emusa's gaze softened slightly. "That's not what I meant and you know it… But I can't stand by and let you go like this." Her gaze too darkened as she frustratedly shook her helm. "And 'Lord' Megatron? Who does he think he is? Knock Out, please. This just doesn't… feel right."_

_"Maybe it wouldn't to a spoiled femme from the same city as the leader of the Autobots. I guess can't expect you to understand the struggles of us Kaon 'lowlifes' but I know it doesn't feel right to sit back and allow the injustice to continue."_

_Emusa's delicate facial plating furrowed angrily. "How dare you! At least Optimus Prime's speeches are filled with peace. May I remind you that Megatronus not only arrogantly demanded that the old system be completely destroyed but that he wanted to rule Cybertron as the rightful Prime? You have poor choice in role models, slick."_

_"The mighty Optimus Prime never saw the injustice that happened in the streets of Kaon. He never had to step over the peddes of the homeless sparklings or watch the authorities beat down bots in the street or watch his sire fall at the servos of mere criminals and watch the authorities do nothing! If you ask me, we need a leader who's seen such horrible sights to keep them from happening in the future. We need Lord Megatron to lead!"_

_"Shut up! Why are you so thick-helmed that you can't see what he's doing? Now he's having you call him 'Lord' like he's Primus himself. I'm telling you, you're making a mistake!"_

_"And I'm telling you it's a mistake to sit back and watch the system continue to crush the weak and not choose a side out of fear of committing to one cause!"_

_"Oh, here we go," Emusa saucily rolled her optics before resuming her heated glare. "The commitment talk. You have no right to talk to me about commitment. I've stood by you through everything and yet you have the bearings to make me the bad guy here?"_

_"I most certainly do have the right to talk to you about it. Where you may have stood by me, at least I saw my commitment to the Academy through, as well as my decision to stay by your side. You? You took the first road out you found and planned on leaning on me and my achievements to get by."_

_Emusa recoiled as if slapped across her facial plating. "Well, forgive me," she hissed, more hurt in her optics than anger now. "We can't all be as intelligent as you and achieve so much. For your information, I left the Academy because I wanted to leave my old life behind, a life that didn't constantly remind me of HIM!"_

_"Well, it didn't work, did it? Because with every decision 'we' made, he had to be factored in-if not for his influence, for the number he did on your already-fragile mental health. I'm surprised you haven't already tried to blame this whole war on him!"_

_Emusa turned her helm away from him, trying to hide coolant that was tracing lines across her facial plating. She supported herself on a nearby table. "Fragile mental health? Forgive me… for burdening you with my various problems. Why don't you find a nice Decepticon femme who's perfectly normal? Maybe then you'll be happy," she said coldly._

_"And I hope you can find some nice neutral mech who'll learn to be your little lap turbofox who doesn't mind snapping at your beck and call."_

_Emusa could take no more. She snarled and slapped Knock Out across his facial plating, just as he had done to her verbally. "Is that all I am to you?!" she yelled angrily, more tears dripping out of her optics. "Is that how you truly see me?"_

_"No." He crossed his arms. "I see you as a needy, spoiled, rich upper-class femme with sire issues. Little more than a pretty face."_

_Emusa gasped lightly, placing a servo over her lip components. She stared at Knock Out in disbelief. He…. He truly was just like the others. She vented shakily. "Since I care for you so much, I'll give you one last chance. It's me, or your precious Lord Megatron. Take your pick."_

_He stared at her, his face all but expressionless. "I pick the one who hasn't spent the cycle insulting me and trying to invalidate what I've poured my life into."_

_Two more streams of coolant poured down her facial plating before she threw her servos up in the air. "Fine. But you'll see one day that I'm right… And you'll regret this." She bit her bottom lip component to prevent it from trembling further before exiting the room._

"And she was right. Primus, was she right." Knock Out planted his elbows on the desk, his helm in his servos. "I knew I was wrong almost as soon as she left. But I also knew after the things I said, it wasn't fair to ask her to come back, to appease my greed and my broken promise. And regret like that . . . it changes you."

"Knock Out… we all make mistakes and every couple fights. Even 'Bee and I. I… I am sure she misses you just as much as you do her."

The medic vented. "Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that I hurt her and betrayed her in a way no one should be. She has every reason not to miss me."

"That may be true but time changes many things. A love like yours is not so easily forgotten…" Darkstorm too vented. "I am certain that she does indeed miss you. If she is anything like the femme you described, then she has forgiven you. That's what true love does."

Knock Out leaned back in his seat again, optics fixed on the desk. "Maybe . . . but even now I wonder . . . what caused me to say those things? And how do I prevent myself from doing it again, or to someone else? And . . . at the front of my mind . . . what would've been had I honored my promise, not joined Megatron?" He shook his helm.

"My friend, if you continue to play those thoughts in your mind, you will never heal." Darkstorm smiled slightly. "At least, that is what I have found. No one in the universe is perfect. We must simply learn from our mistakes and move on… And I have faith that you are a changed mech. I highly doubt you will ever do it again."

"That may be . . . but what I have done in the past plagues me, and it will plague me until the cycle I offline. Something like that, to hurt another so deeply, can't just be shrugged off."

"I realize that…. even I have made mistakes that still haunt me. Sometimes the hardest thing to do is to forgive yourself. But your spark will fester until you do…." Darkstorm vented once more. "I never thought I'd say this, but I worry for you."

He smiled slightly. "You needn't. I'm a big mech. I've been dealing with this since the start of the war. I'm just fine."

"You shall be in my prayers nonetheless." Darkstorm half smiled. "And I shall be here if you need my assistance in any way."

The elder medic nodded. "I appreciate it."

"Now, why don't we veer away from all this sorrow? Or else I'll be forced to explain to you the inner workings of the universe," Darkstorm joked, attempting to cheer her mentor.

It seemed to work, as he laughed from the depths of his throat, a rumble dominating it. "That sounds fine." He paused, turning to Darkstorm. "When the rookie returns, do tell him I need to do a quick check-up after recent events. And, don't tell me he's too scared to step pedde here again."

"After his last 'check-up', I'd understand why he would be," Darkstorm laughed. "Who knew he was so frightened of needles?"

"For the record, that last 'check-up' was under orders, not of my own doing."

Darkstorm rolled her optics with a slight giggle. "Of course." Her expression softened into a smile. "I… simply cannot believe she is finally engaged. Smokescreen's not exactly the mech I was hoping for her to have but he does have a golden spark and he takes care of her so… I am happy for them both."

Knock Out quirked an optic ridge. "Well, I can't say I'd find that position preferable, but if they're happy, it's their choice."

"It's not about the number of voors, but the quality of them," Darkstorm replied with a grin. "Besides, I think the base will be a bit brighter with her here. You would take to her, Knock Out. She's one of the most incredible humans I've ever had the pleasure to meet."

"She certainly did seem quite . . . spirited when we last met. She should have an attitude large enough to handle life among titans."

"Each of the humans do, in their own right," Darkstorm smiled softly. She seemed to think for a few moments before shaking her helm. "Now," she extended a servo and grabbed some of the datapads on Knock Out's desk. "Allow me to take these off your servos. You shouldn't have to deal with all the accounting."

He nodded. "Much obliged."

"Someone has to make sure you don't work yourself to the point of offlining," Darkstorm chuckled.

Knock Out followed suit. "If I didn't under Megatron's command, I doubt it's going to happen when I'm allowed to go at my own pace."

"Still, you work far too hard sometimes. A trait that I'm afraid I gained when under your charge."

"Well, I do apologize for dooming you to such a . . . oh what was it Breakdown once said, workaholic state? But I'll be alright." He offered an insistent smile to strengthen his point.

"Oh, please," Darkstorm chuckled, turning to the stack of the datapads and activating one. She took a seat next to her mentor. "Think of it as giving me a strong work ethic, something I desperately needed."

* * *

Darkstorm paused, sensing a familiar presence behind her. She turned around and shared a secret look with the mech before gesturing to him. "Skye, I am sure you know Knock Out… He is an Autobot now and… I believe he has something important to tell you."

Skye looked from her guardian to him, her face showing some surprise and an "oh, this should be good" expression. Knock Out fiddled with his digits as he approached the two, finally having the courage to do what needed done since the humans' return.

"I've, eh, never been very good at this sort of thing . . ." He looked briefly at Darkstorm then back to the human. "I suppose I should apologize for . . . that." He gestured to her face, though no further specifics were required.

Skye snuck an amused look to Darkstorm. "Oh, this is rich. Is it on a dare or did you ground him from his precious buffer?"

Knock Out leaned toward the girl, glaring. "What, you think I need incentive to show decency?"

Skye tried to glare back, but a smirk crept in as she too leaned forward. "Couldn't hurt." She straightened again after another brief glance at her guardian. "But, for what it's worth, you're forgiven. Something so little as a fleshwound isn't worth holding a grudge over, especially not when I'm witnessing a rare moment in history." She shrugged. "Besides, this way people can ask what happened and I can tell them I took on a 'Con and won."

Knock Out resumed his glare. "Oh you won, did you?"

"Absolutely. Last I checked, the score is now Skye: 2, Knock Out: 1."

The medic curled his digits into a fist. "Ohh, we'll see how long that remains, fleshie. But next time, I'll give you the opportunity to put your rubber where your mouth is."

"Knock Out," Darkstorm began warningly.

He put his servos up. "Nothing strenuous. Simply a friendly race among . . . colleagues." He smirked at the human. "What do you say? Are you game, or just one for idle threats?"

"Ooohh I'll take you down." Skye cracked her knuckles. "You can ask the others, I can hold my own in a race. Though I can't promise you'll walk away without some wounded pride."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

"Guess we will."

After a few seconds of silence Knock Out vented, looking between Darkstorm and her charge. "Now that that's settled, I have some things to attend to elsewhere." He bowed his helm slightly at the Seeker. "If you'll excuse me." He snuck one more glare, albeit a vaguely playful one, at Skye before turning and entering the corridor.

Skye turned to her guardian. "Well . . . that went better than I ever thought it would."

"He certainly has changed…" Darkstorm chuckled softly. "God must have had a hand in it. To see him go from what I feared as a youngling to a friend who risked his very life to protect me and Bumblebee… It certainly is surprising."

"You got that right. Though," she crossed her arms. "I want to know exactly how you let yourself get in that situation."

"I heard a commotion in the hallway adjacent to mine and 'Bee's quarters and so I investigated. I did not know that Starscream himself would be there," Darkstorm replied, jokingly defensive.

"Uh-huh. And he protected you how?"

Darkstorm's expression faltered. "Starscream trained a missile and threatened to kill me, trying to force Knock Out to aide him in taking the Nemesis so they could escape Cybertron before Megatron caught up to us. He… began to mock me and Knock Out defended me." Her normal countenance returned. "And, when Starscream had the foolishness to come back for more, I did the same."

Skye's expression softened. "That sounds final. I'm . . . sorry, Dar'sain."

"He refused to heed Knock Out's warning… But, now at least, we can be sure that he can never hurt anyone ever again," Darkstorm half smiled.

Skye too offered a small smile. "That's certainly good to hear."

Darkstorm spark warmed as she prayed to her Lord and Savior that things would continue to remain this tranquil, without any more battle.

She hoped that the War would remain over.

**D/N: Ah, teh feels, and I hope we supplied you with enough what with this being the last chapter of this current saga and all. More KO feels (Which I totally adored being apart of by the way xD Yups. I'll never break my addiction as long as I'm friends with blondie~) and some reconciliation all around. And surprise, surprise you've seen how deep my affection towards the mad doctor has gone. I've been forced to make an OC for him: Emusa. I know her name is technically canon but she was a rabbit in canon and I figured the name fit, so I'm like what the hay? Let's do it. And so she was born, with a glossa made of acid, something I never originally intended but then again, I intended Darkstorm to end up with Dreadwing so… surprise xD Hope you liked her~**

**A big thank you to all of you guys who have faithfully supported us thus far and I hope we can hear from you in the future with our new story! I will be extremely busy this month and the next with SATs, senior project, and all that jazz but I shall try to keep the updates regular. (That and lots of reviews helps to motivate me too ;) ) So we hope to hear from y'all.**

**May God bless you and your day!**

**"So do not fear, for I am with you; do not be dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen you and help you; I will uphold you with My righteous right hand" Isaiah 41:10**

**Blessed is he who considers the poor; The LORD will deliver him in time of trouble. The LORD will preserve him and keep him alive, And he will be blessed on the earth; You will not deliver him to the will of his enemies. The LORD will strengthen him on his bed of illness; You will sustain him on his sickbed (Psalm 41:1-3).**

*** God will deliver you from trouble—in the Hebrew it means "to escape"**

*** God will preserve you—in the Hebrew it means "to guard or watch over"**

*** God will keep you alive—in the Hebrew it means "to live prosperously"**

*** God will bless you—in the Hebrew it means "to lead rightly" or "to be made happy"**

*** God will not deliver you to your enemies—in the Hebrew it means "to be placed in the hands of"**

*** God will strengthen you in sickness—in the Hebrew it means "to comfort or support"**

*** God will sustain you—in other words, God will take what is against you and turn it into a blessing~ Mike Evans**

**To Savvy Orion: Well, we are so glad that you liked the last chapter and don't worry. There'll be plenty more to come. After this saga, we plan on writing at least two more so hang onto your seats, kiddos. It ain't over yet. And thank you again for the awesomely long review, Savvy! You never fail to make our days xD**

**To Super Shadic: ^/^ Aw~ Really? Thank you! We are so glad you liked the last chapter and the Storm/Bee moment. And of course there will be a sequel to this story! I can't just have KO never meet up with my recently created OC and believe me, we have so many more bunnehs written that we can't wait for y'all to see. As for a non-Transformers related story, I did post a one-shot about Pitch Black from Rise of the Guardians and I am halfway tempted to make it into a full length fic. Trouble is, I have to find out a way to make it Biblical so I'm still thinking and praying on it. That and I also wanted to write something with Nuada from Hellboy, Loki from the Avengers, maybe a Nightmare Before Christmas fic. We'll see what the future brings.**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: I hope you guys enjoy all these feels, for we've certainly supplied a whole roller-coaster's worth. And would you expect anything less from us? I mean . . . the end of Predacons Rising. In a way that makes it more exciting though, we have a completely open road ahead of us. And with the ideas we already have in mind *heheheehhhh* don't think we're cuttin' down on the feels at all. If anything they'll be more intense *maniacal laughter***

**Savvy Orion: Ahahaaaa challenge accepted! ;D I also think I ought to re-word that bit I said about extreme measures last week. If it's done for the sake of character development, then it is acceptable. However, it seems a lot of authors (at least a lot that I've run across) either use it distastefully or use it for the wrong reasons. Case and point: Moonracer and Flareup as seen in our stories (though I can take no credit whatsoever). If you read Dream'sRealm's one-shot "Imaginary," then you know Moon had a rough childhood, and she's a lovable character you enjoy hearing from. Not because we like saying "ohh poor Moonracer" or pitying her, but for her personality and the fun she brings to the group. Personally I also love hearing from Flareup because I have a certain love of charas with bitter attitudes (one thing I cannot explain, since I generally prefer sweeter characters like Allen Walker and Bumblebee). But again, I'm not invested in her because of what she underwent before entering the story, but for watching her struggle with coming to terms with it. It seems some people seek pity for their characters through these hard situations rather than using it as a tool for character development, and that's when it gets old fast. So yes, I agree with what you're sayin' there, just wanted to make sure I didn't sound like a total critic last time ^^" I'm just really picky with what I'm willing to do with my own charas and forget to speak in general terms**

**See you awesome peoples next week~**


End file.
